My Parents Are Giving Me a Headache
by sOdium nItrate
Summary: Tokiya and Fuuko was talking about their past. . . atlast.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: **Meet the product Tokiya Mikagamiand Fuuko Kirisawa. Race by a single mother, with a little help from the Hokage team, she became one hell killing machine. Witness how she turns the already peaceful world of Tokiya and Fuuko, upside then down.

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: **Nabuyuki Anzai own Flame of Recca. Not Sodium Nitrate.

---

**My Parents Are Giving Me a Headache**

**By: Sodium Nitrate**

**Chapter One: Four Dads And One Mom **

Fuuko Kirisawa wanted nothing more than to give her a normal and happily life. God knows how she tries, albeit the circumstances and their questionable situation.

True, sometimes she wishes for a different universe where a December never existed, but she is her life now. She loves her more than any luxury this cruel world can offer. . . She conceived and gave birth to the most beautiful kid in the whole wild universe and in her opinion, she deserve to understand.

"Are you hungry?" Fuuko lean momentarily at the back seat then fixed her eyes on the road again. She wanted her to see that she is smiling and wanted her to erase any kind of idea that her mom is disappointed.

"Not really." She answered her not bothering to look away from the car's window.

"We could grab an ice cream before going to Daddy Recca's. You know how his cooking sucks."

Fuuko was greeted with silence. . .

Half an hour ago, she received a call from December's teacher. She rushes to Nishikiri Elementary School only to find her daughter's, once long, silver hair, been cut down to shoulder length, unevenly.

The sight brought her blood rising on boiling point to the extent that she wanted to strangle the principal in front of Saicho and Misora.

She grabbed December away from them, after learning that the daughter of the latter's couple sardonically did all of it, just because the color of her hair didn't match her or her boyfriend's hair.

"_I'm sorry, princess." She told her while they walk away from school as fast as they could._

"_Don't be, mom." She said in a tone with finality. _

_Sometimes, Fuuko wonders if she really is six years old. Her looks are deceiving but she can give orders in such intimidating fashion._

"_December. . . " Fuuko's feet screeched to a halt to look at her daughter with sympathy. It pierced her heart painfully when she's like this. Tearless and stubborn, a familiar look she once had to endure. _

"_Sayuri is right, mom! Daddy Raiha is not my real dad!" She halted and throws the reality to her face. It wasn't accusing or judgmental but it reverberated to her ears as if she screams. _

From a split second, her vision blurred from tears treating to fall down. But she wasn't going to cry, not while she's driving or an inch away from her daughter.

They drove in silence for another ten minutes which Fuuko cannot tolerate, but when they rung the Hanabishi's doorbell at last, they were greeted with a blast of noise from mixed questions and pile of curses.

The single mom called Yanagi and told her what happen before they drive to Recca's turf. When something like this comes, she will drag December to their old hide out, because the Hokage team can entertain her, much to her mother's another failure.

They shoved December and Fuuko hastily to the house with a series of chosen swear words from Recca, Domon ant Kaoro.

"Recca-kun, Domon-kun, Kaoru-kun!" Yanagi warned the three boys.

In times like these, even the princess Yanagi forgets that she is already married to Recca Hanabishi.

"Come here, princess. Let's fix your hair." Kagero announced before the three kills the already abused child.

The boys didn't stop though. Instead of realizing that they were talking to a kid, they have turn their hugging and cursing into fusing and insulting while their precious December seats on the chair that her grandma Kagero offers.

"Don't worry, princess. Daddy Domon will beat the crap out of Saincho's head, first thing tomorrow!" Domon assured the little kid indignantly.

"While Domon's at it, Daddy Recca will feed him with dog poo!"

"Daddy Recca once beaten Saicho-san, you know." Kaoro exclaimed.

"Really?" December asked the teenager, gray eyes' blazing with curiosity.

They have been kneeling in front of her while Kagero tried to repair the mass of silvery hair.

"Of course! I've beaten him for just ten minutes!"

The two boys nodded at her direction, chins' up proudly.

"Dada," December addressed the big guy with maw hawk. "—don't. Sayuri only got one daddy. I got four."

The latter's hauls shamelessly in tears, while the little kid bestowed him with hug, after Kagero pronounced that she's done.

"Arigatou, Kagero-san." Fuuko said to Hokage's mother figure. Honestly, without her and the rest of the Hokage (not to mention Raiha) Fuuko is a Goner.

"Don't mention it, Fuuko-chan." God knows, how she wanted to run on Kagero and cry at her shoulder but Fuuko just look at December's direction. The three boys, including her adopted sister Ganko, are entertaining her daughter with a series of stories from their UBS days.

As if, kami-sama answered her silent prayer, Kagero invited her and Yanagi for a tea on the dining room. The instance that they were out of earshot, Fuuko hauls, louder than Domon did.

---

Fuuko, couldn't sleep that night. She was thinking about her conversation with Kagero and Yanagi. She tossed left and right until her doors creak open, followed by a blur of sky blue pajama that jump carefully at her bed.

"Mom?" A voice called out after the owner settled herself comfortably on Fuuko's bed.

Fuuko pretended to be asleep and stay still until her daughter poked a small finger on her left side. She yelps in shock and December burst out laughing, forgetting that it's already one in the morning.

She turns to faced her then pulled her into a bone-crashing-hug that makes them both giggly.

Fuuko loves time like this when she can feel her temporary but unconditional love. Because sometimes, December makes her forgot that she is still a child. Albeit being sweet and cuddly, she shows sign of being stubborn, aloof, cold and proud. A series of adjectives they only use to a particular someone. . .

She looks at her, trying to make out her reflection, while she cling her little hands on right side. Through the dim light of her room, she can see two gray eyes_, _looking at her blankly.

"Mom," she called out again.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry. I was rude earlier." Even the apology seems to belong to someone older by the way she delivers it.

Fuuko, smiles. . .

She waited for an answer but she didn't receive any. Instead she asked her, 'Do you want to meet him, December?'

The six year old child burst out laughing again. But this time, it wasn't for merriment. It was cold and sarcastic, much like the familiar laugh of the person they are talking about.

"I hate it when you do that!" she said without thinking.

"Eh?"

"Your laugh. . . It creeps me out, December."

She glared at her and it reminded Fuuko of the conversion she had had with Kagero and Yanagi, again. _He's back. . ._

She doesn't feel anything towards him anymore, but deep loathing for ignoring December all this years. She doesn't forget their arrangement though. When he learns that she's pregnant, he offers her to support the child. With broken pride, she accepted it and he never sees him afterward.

"What for? To see if we share the same hair colors?" and another strike from her own daughter. . . "Naaah! Like what I said to Dada earlier, I got four dads!"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to feed him with dog poo, you know."

She arched a fine eyebrow before saying, 'Mom, are you smoking crack?'

Fuuko silently cursed the Hokage. . .

**A/N: Next chapter; Yanagi's Doppelganger. Please leave your review and comment. I'll answer it individually on the next chapter. Thankies in advance!**


	2. Chapter 2

EiRist: It will be chaotic, I tell you. . . Chaotic!

Satomika: ahm, the update would be . . . how about now? ^_^ hehe!

Thanks for the reviews. . .

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: **Nabuyuki Anzai owns Flame of Recca. Not Sodium Nitrate.

**My Parents Are Giving Me a Headache**

**By: Sodium Nitrate**

**Chapter Two: Yanagi's Doppelganger**

The yesterday's drama was forgotten because of the sudden upswing of weekend mood and the arrival of the one and only, Raiha-san. December, after falling asleep at Fuuko's bed, got up early and dresses quickly. She helps her mom in preparing their breakfast then both girls waited impatiently for the kid's father figure's scheduled arrival.

"Princess, what the fucking world did you just do to your hair?!" Raiha unceremoniously screams upon entering the door.

"And I'm glad to see you too, dad."

"Raiha!" Fuuko jumps out and greeted her boyfriend with a painful smack on the head.

After a series of shouting and apologies, the almost perfect epitome of family drove off to the mall, a tradition they started a long time ago.

"She did that?!" Raiha asked Fuuko horrorstruck, after explaining what happens yesterday.

They were walking on their favorite grocery store that time, and Fuuko felt it's the perfect timing to voice everything out to Raiha since December strolls ahead of them.

"Keep your voice down!" Fuuko hissed at her boyfriend while she looks at her daughter, nervously.

"Sorry." He apologizes, humbly, glancing left and right every now and then. "I wonder how Recca and the others take it."

Fuuko stops to grab two cereal boxes and begun comparing there prices before she unconsciously answered, 'Well, you know how they settle things over. Polite conversation and all.'

Raiha chortled appreciatively, oblivious to Fuuko's almost anxious appearance.

"Mom, Dad, I wanna look at the magazine stands." December declared after a while.

"Don't wonder off anywhere else!" Raiha shouted at her retreating back.

"What do you think?" After sighing loudly, Fuuko decided to take Raiha's opinion, weighing her word carefully.

"I don't know. You have to ask December."

"I just did! She just laughs at me. . ."

"Eh?" Raiha, like a high school boy scratch his purple, long hair then look at her with confusion on his baby blue orbs. I

If Fuuko wasn't trying to engage him with a serious conversation, she would have found his gesture hilarious and cute. But on the contrary, she wanted to hit him painfully on the head again.

"Anou, Fuuko-chan. What are we talking about, anyway?"

Fuuko sighs loudly. . .

When he abandoned her, with the beating package inside her belly, Raiha is the helping hand that brought her back to life. She is grateful for all the things that he has done not only for her, but especially for December.

Fuuko sighs loudly, again.

"He's back Raiha."

As expected, he looks straight at her eyes but didn't say anything.

"After what happen yesterday, Kagero and even Yanagi want me to introduce December to, you know." She confesses, carefully not mention his name in front of Raiha.

"Then what? After he abandoned you and December? I doubt if the guy even remembers her name."

They walk slowly after realizing that a bunch of shopper flooded their aisle, Fuuko on the other hands, can still make out Raiha's disgust to the man they were talking about.

"Actually, He only abandoned me. He still pays for December's tuition fee."

The bitterness escaped from her smile and Raiha quickly noticed. Oblivious to the fact that they were at a public place, he bestowed Fuuko a caring hug, which she accepted gratefully.

A ton of weight lifted her chest after his gesture. She feels one hundred percent better now. . .

"Anou, were making a scene." She said while grinning from ear to ear as shoppers passed them by with scandalized look.

"I dunno. I think Kagero-san is right." Raiha was the own who brought the topic back after they cast aside the humiliating part.

"Yeah, me too. . ." Fuuko admitted more to herself than to her companion.

"What did December say after you told her?" he asked after dumping a couple of boxes on there trolley.

She looks at him uncertainly then answered, "Well, I haven't told her yet. I just asked her if she wanted to meet him."

Raiha dramatically shook his head and mutter sonorously, 'And you call yourself a mother.' Unfortunately, Fuuko heard, so the later has to endure another physical pain again.

"Where's that kid, anyway?"

The couple turn their head on the magazine stand, automatically, after realizing that they've been sharing a private conversation without even bothering to lower their voices. When no December met their sight, they run separately, screaming her name. . .

---

"Geez, mom! I never left Tokyo!" December shouted at the angry Fuuko.

"Why you, ungrateful kid! We run around frantically all over this grocery store just to find you!" Fuuko shouted louder than her daughter. "If you do that again, one more time, I promise to Kami-sama, you won't eat 'till Christmas!"

"I told you not to wonder anywhere else!" Raiha scolded the gray headed kid.

She glared at both of them like a lion ready to pounce at the annoying flies. "I thought I saw Yanagi-chan, happy?"

"Yanagi-chan?" the couple recited at the same time.

"Yeah. Wait a minute, I think that's her." December said excitedly then run away again without preliminaries, screaming, 'Yanagi-chan! Yanagi-chan.'

Fuuko and Raiha followed the over active kid before they lost her again and got sued with parental negligence. When December halted, the couple stops too. She hugs the back of the brunette who doesn't even turn to look at the kids, earsplitting screams.

An astounded stranger met December's eyes after the woman turns to face her. She does look like Yanagi, only this version looks much older and with a definite air of elegance.

Yanagi-look-alike looks down on her gray eyes with a definite look of surprise.

"I'm sorry, miss. I thought you're someone I know." December apologizes then turns, only to find his mom and future dad, gaping at the stranger, on a stage of deep shock and ready to collapse any moment.

**A/N: Anou, I won't say the title of the next chapter this time, because I want it to be a surprise. And I know you guys wanted to see Mi-chan but you have to wait, not a little longer though. Please leave your comment, I'll be glad to hear anything from you! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

I definitely remember, that I promise to update yesterday, but due to unavoidable, I manage to break that promise. I got depress yesterday. Well who wouldn't! The Phil. Gov. is planning to add another year on my course, I finally accepted that too much gravy can cause myocardial infarction and my file got corrupted. Yes people, the chapters of this fic. Luckily, I manage recover all of them in the end. Bwahaha! Here are the answers for the reviews. . .

Suryasree: wahaha! Here's the update, honey . . . enjoy!

Satomika: You're right probably (sigh). I also suspected that Tokiya is a little disturbed. But no, the Yanagi-look alike is not another, er, look-a-like . . . that's interesting though, hmm . . .

Eirist: Hehe! Thanks for reminding . . . and the Yanagi's doppelganger is . . . (Please drag your mouse down)

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: **Nobuyuki Anzai owns Flame of Recca. Not Sodium Nitrate.

**My Parents Are Giving Me a Headache**

**By: Sodium Nitrate**

**Chapter Three: The Wrath of an Aunt **

If there are histories of cardiac disorders in their family, Mifuyu would've had a heart attack earlier at the grocery store by just looking at the small replica of her younger brother. As if the fate is eager for more blood shed, a pale Fuuko and Raiha meet them halfway.

By just looking at their faces (back to the silver headed kid before her, then to Fuuko and Raiha again) she learned quickly what kind of joke they were into. The only problem is the punch line isn't enough to humor her at all. . . They were frozen on the spot for Kami-sama knows how long, until an astounded Mifuyu convinced herself that Ashton Kutcher won't jump out and shout 'you've been punk'd!' on their faces.

She punched the side of her car's seat before even thinking what the heck is she doing.

"Is there something wrong ma'am?" there family's trusted driver asked while looking at her from the front mirror.

"None at all. . . I'm sorry." She apologizes after realizing that she's not alone on her car.

Hell, the first thing that she will do is to punch her little brother to death. . .

She exhale and inhale while reminiscing the fiasco on the grocery store.

---

She doesn't remember how they ended up on a crowded McDonald's restaurant. The only thing she remembered is December's outburst, shouting, 'Mom, tell me what's going on!'

"December, meet your aunt, Mifuyu Mikagami."

Mifuyu knows that like her, she's also in the state of shock, but given the fact that she is her brother's daughter, the kid with a silver head look at her blankly while scrutinizing her every move.

"She's a gorgeous kid." She truthfully told Fuuko, thinking about how beautiful her brother is, even in his physical male state.

"Thanks." Fuuko mutters, blushing slightly while they watch Raiha and December on the kid's playground.

Mifuyu sighs and look at the silent Fuuko. She only meets the purple headed girl once. Only once, when she gives the whole Hokage a fit, by explaining that she is not dead and she is thankful for them taking care of her him. Even if that meeting is brief and short, she knows that this girl shares special something with her little brother.

Her hair maybe grows from waste length now, but she doesn't change much. She's still beautiful and her body doesn't even have a sign that she already gave birth to a six years old kid.

"He doesn't even tell me. . . I didn't know she existed at all. I'm sorry." She brought her eyes back to her niece again, trying to sound not so defensive in front of Fuuko.

"Don't be."

Mifuyu was astounded to hear that words coming from her mouth. Honestly, if she was in Fuuko's place earlier, she would have punched herself until her brain comes out from her skull.

"Why?" she muttered without even thinking. She should be happy about it.

"Because even if he didn't take the full paternal responsibility for December, I think it's better that way." She answered her while looking straight into her eye. "We're happy and contented, Mifuyu."

She can see that by just looking at the shiny sparks, on her eyes, when she's looking at Riaha.

"The one thing I couldn't take was when December's having problem about her looks. And that's when I hate him the most."

"What do you mean?"

She waited eagerly for her answer, but before Fuuko could open her mouth, the child that they were talking about, sits on the chair beside her mother.

"Where's Raiha, princess?" Mifuyu smile at the endearment. December really is, a princess. And a princess needs a queen with a king to race her properly.

"Rest room." She answered not bothering to look away from Mifuyu. "So, you're my aunt. Here am I thinking I got the same hair color with my father and his relatives."

Mifuyu chuckled, not by her wrong perception, but the way he delivers the message. Just like him. Concise but intimidating. _She has no idea. . . _

"Actually, you look exactly like your dad."

December nodded. Her aunt takes it as a cue to ask her, 'Do you want to meet him?' The child choked at her pineapple float afterwards.

"Are you ok?" She has to ask.

"I dunno. Maybe someday." She runs toward the play pen again after her breathings stabilized.

Mifuyu sighs. . .

"I'm sorry. She talks like that since God knows when."

"Don't be. I think it's cute. He would be delighted to meet her!" It was Fuuko's turn to choke. Eyes streaming with tears, Mifuyu thump her back nervously.

---

"Tokiya!" Mifuyu shouted after dismounting her car.

He was nowhere in sight and their maids wasn't keen to tell her where the heck is he. Well, who would want too? She's panting and red. She looks like a bull that has seen a red cape. In times like this, she is unrecognizable and totally out of character.

It's been an hour since December kisses her goodbye and gave her permission to visit sometimes, but the amount of time wasn't enough to calm the ranging monster inside her.

"Tokiya!" She shouted again while running towards their Library.

The antic door swung open to reveal an annoyed Tokiya Mikagami. Before he can ask 'what', Mifuyu has given him a punch on his left eye. All of their maids scream in unison as an unconscious Tokiya Mikagami drop loudly on the glinting floor.

**A/N: Here's the title of the next chapter. "The Day Her Parents Date Again"**

**Well? (Wink, Wink)**

**Don't forget your review, ayt? Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

My patient today is a Jap. . . Before I could even think, I ask him 'daijobou desu ka?' (Sorry if it's a wrong spelling) So everybody thought that I coulod speak Japanese . . . hehe! Throughout my NPI, I keep saying 'Hai, Hai,'. And waduyuknow! I didn't make OVA! Haha!

**Satomika:** Here's the update. . . I haven't taken a bath yet . . . haha!

**TuckingFypo:** Gomen nasai for the wrong grammar and spelling . . . My editor-in-chief is on vacation. Haha! Thanks for reviewing and keep reading. . .

**Suryasree****:** Really? I thought that it's a little out of pressure . . . since you like the punch, here's another. . . Haha!

**Eirist:** no, this is not an AU . . . hehe! Mifuyu, like Raiha, is very valuable for December. . . And yes, you can get a MI from too much gravy because of the monosodium glutamate. . . McDo, I'm going to miss you. . . T_T

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: **Nobuyuki Anzai owns Flame of Recca. Not Sodium Nitrate.

**My Parents Are Giving Me a Headache**

**By: Sodium Nitrate**

**Chapter Four: The Day Her Parents Date Again**

Somewhere on her subconscious mind, she knows that someday this will eventually come. But Fuuko Kirisawa, optimistic that she was, doesn't expect it to happen too soon. What the heck? She promises to do everything for her one an only December. So, after receiving a fax mail that says, 'Kirisawa, Lumiere restaurant. 7 PM', she runs around the house, screaming her butt out for a formal dress that never existed.

Her outburst was followed by a death match, with the one and only Ganko Kirisawa, after the later verbalized that she wanted to skive the honor of baby sitting her daughter and giving the fact that she promise to practice with her band mates that evening. The shouting on the Kirisawa residence, resides for hours and hours because of a series of tantrums and a phone call from another screaming human being, Raiha.

The preparation was nothing compare to the waiting. It's not like he made him wait (because that would be impossible). She just arrive an hour too early because of anxiousness.

Anxiousness for the dress; she looks like a cyanotic, blue berry shake. Knowing him, she would receive a shower of insult by just looking at her dress. Whatever makes him happy, anyway, as long as she remains victorious. . .

Anxiousness for her look; she tied her long and purple locks into a ponytail then applied simple make up. Will he call her a clone? Or worse, the historical 'she-monkey' endearment.

And then it started. . .

A tall figure with a short silver hair enters the restaurant, a black Kalvin Klein glory accompanying him. He walks with the old air of dignity and self-esteem (which doesn't surprise her at all) then turns his head, left and right until he found her.

Fuuko Kirisawa almost toppled of her seat. Thank goodness, he's wearing a dark sun glasses. . .

He nodded at her direction after setting aside the receptionist offer.

"You're early." Was his first words.

She ignores it.

He calls the nearest waiter and they both order. While seeping champagnes, they started there conversation.

"So, how are you Kirisawa?" He started, ignoring the appetizer.

Fuuko straighten up, summoning all the courage she could masters. Tokiya Mikagami, like his look, never fails to change a bit.

"Well, if you're talking about my job, I'm a teacher at Nishikiri High, right now." She told him with pride as if saying she is not a total waste of time. "How about you? I can see that you're rich and all, but are you still single?"

Fuuko saw that he almost chokes. And that alone, gives her a satisfaction.

"Single, but not available." He answered her while wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Haven't my sister told you that?"

"I see." So this is what it's all about? Mifuyu. That girl never misses a trick. . . She made a mental note to thank the Yanagi-chan look-a-alike first thing tomorrow.

Another satisfied Fuuko Kirisawa.

After another brief exchange on what's going on their life right now, the waiter served their meal at last.

"So, can we talk about our daughter now?" She said without further preliminaries. The hell with his choking abilities, but the sooner that this dinners over, the better.

"I told you before, Kirisawa. I can't."

"Let me get this straight Mikagami, you drove all the way here, endure my disgusting presence, just to say you can't?!"

The occupants of the near by table look up at their direction, but Mikagami still doesn't say anything.

"You disgust me. . ." she exclaimed with indignation and made a turn to stand up and leave.

"All right, Kirisawa, calm down." He commanded with authority. "What do you want me to do?"

Fuuko glares up at the man before her. She doesn't expect anything promising on this conversation, but she expected him to listen, at least, for their daughter's own sake.

"I want you give her your paternal support, Mikagami."

He gasps slightly then pants because of too much anger. She can tell, by the clenching of his fist, that he wants nothing more than to punch her.

"I told you before Kirisawa. I can't marry you." He hissed at her through gritted teeth, emphasizing the last four words.

She must have heard it almost five years ago, but the impact is still quite the same. Like a bomb that erupted loudly through her ears, like a dagger that stabs her, painfully, on her beating heart. But she rather eats a poop than admitting it on his face. She smirks and answered him, "As if I wanted you to!"

She expected him to be happy about it, or to be relieved a little perhaps, but she doesn't expect a furious Tokiya Mikagami.

"I hate you!"

"I hate you even more!"

He gasps in horror as if Kirisawa slapped her, right through his face.

"You hate me even more? I still pay for her tuition fee, and I still will, Kirisawa."

So, this was it all about? For a moment, Fuuko thought his outburst wasn't all about hurt pride, but rather than for idiotic heart break.

"That doesn't make sense at all!" She shouted for the whole restaurant to hear. She thumps her hands loudly on the table then stands up furiously, glaring at him as if she can see right through his dark sun glasses.

He stands up furiously too, towering over her.

"That doesn't make sense for a monkey like you!"

"Why you---!" Before she can even think, she sways her hand to slap him silly. It didn't reach his smirking face however, because he caught her hands, midway, and grip on it tightly.

"Freezer without a back bone!"

"Monkey without a brain!"

"Ice-berg!"

"Chimpanzee!"

"Ice-block!"

"I'd rather be an ice-black, than a brainless monkey like you!" he shouts after releasing her hands. Before he knows it, she walks out from the restaurant, living a furious Mikagami, shouting 'Shit!' on a first class restaurant.

She can see at the side of her eyes (except the scandalized customer of course) that he drops a few bills on the table before following her.

"Kirisawa, stop!" he shouted at her on the parking lot, but Fuuko was too angry to stop on his account or even turn around to face him.

"I said stop!" he caught him painfully on the arm then turn her hastily around.

"What do you want?" she shouted at his face after he released her arms. She almost topple over her heels because of the impact.

"God! You really are an idiot, are you Kirisawa? It's you that wanted something from me!" he shouted at her face too, fuming loudly.

"I don't want anything from you!" She shouts back trying to fight her tears back. "You don't care for her, you think that if you just shove your money to her face, she'll be ok and won't have any family problem!"

She remembers the day when she has to pick December up from the school's clinic after her first career day. Her classmates apparently too engorge by the fact that she's not a love child; beat her until she admits that she doesn't know her 'real' dad's name.

Fuuko, breaks down by remembering it.

"We're better of without you, Mi-chan."

---

Tokiya doesn't know how to feel let alone to think about the conversation with Fuuko. He doesn't made a decision, yet he promise her his 'paternal support'.

After Fuuko calm down, they both ended up on a sport bar, shooting alcohol for all they worth.

On there forth glass of scotch, they both lose their tongue (more on Fuuko on this part).

Fuuko, turn out to be, demanding his presence on their daughter's life, since he's back in japan for good. She wanted her to feel how to have a real father and someone to call as her own. She was fretting that she might end up disappointed when her father figures disappear one day because they will all have there own family eventually.

Tokiya sigh and look up at the bar's TV screen to watch Beckham, kicking his team's first goal, while digesting her words.

How many years have past? What is she thinking about Tokiya? Does Fuuko explain everything thoroughly? She was just a product of his and Fuuko's mistakes. . .

They both thought they love each other, back then. They even ended up sneaking to see each other, during their college years. . . Then after graduation and learning out that his sister wasn't dead, he realize that he is just grateful for Fuuko, being there, besides him all the time.

She was the only girl who understands him. He was his ideal man. A simple yet dangerous combination. But her getting pregnant wasn't good enough to make them survive a long marriage life. . . He doesn't have any intention to break her heart but smart measure must be taken for their one sake anyway.

He sighs again. He doesn't even know her name. . . Heck, he even use to think that the December her sister was talking about is a girl that he met at a rundown bar, demanding them of something because of one night stand.

"I'll be there at ten, tomorrow." He promises her before they separate.

He calls a taxi for her, while he drives home alone.

_This will be a long night. _He thinks. And long night it was, when he receives another punch on his left eye, from a furious girlfriend who just found out about December.

**A/N: Arrrggggggg! Tokiya, December! Stop talking on my head, damn you! Fine, fine! I gonna write your chapter. . . But please, for the love of God. . . Shut UUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPP!**

**Next chapter; Accepting A Smart Proposal.**

**Leave your comment dear readers. . . Thankies!**


	5. Chapter 5

I know that Japanese has a higher perspective on issues about transitory stages such as single motherhood, same her in the Phil (well almost). But that Idea didn't stop me in writing this fic. As I've stated in chapter four, December, Tokiya and Fuuko won't stop shouting on my head, 'til I open my computer. This Fic is inspired by Obama's new regime against abortion (how weird is that?).

**Suryasree:** er, he's Mikagami Tokiya? Haha! Get the drift? Fuuko didn't bury him alive coz I will. . . I'm so glad he's not my dad. . .

**Eirist:** yes, at last . . . it's here. . . It's not that good, coz I wrote it, but still. . . I peed on my pants during the writing process.

**Satomika:** Hehe! And my wrath too . . . what do you want? Tokiya, dancing on Hannah Monatana's music or something? I tried my best to update whenever I can. . . Try to update Faye's Valentine soon too, ayt? Coz your killing your sempai here. . . You're killing her!

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: **Nobuyuki Anzai owns Flame of Recca. Not Sodium Nitrate.

**My Parents Are Giving Me a Headache**

**By: Sodium Nitrate**

**Chapter Five: Accepting a Smart Proposal**

"Let me get this strait," December exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Nine thirty in the morning; a loud Hokage team, a baking Fuuko and a stubborn child can be heard inside the Kirisawa residence.

"---you went home late last night, not to mention drunk," she continued while following her mother all around the house.

"—most slightly."

"—dated my 'real father'." She put a quotation on the words. "without daddy Raiha's consent,"

"---we didn't date.' Fuuko corrected her raging daughter.

"Didn't date?! What did you do all night then? Played Ragnarok?!" She shouted, banging her little fist on the table. "As I was saying, you did all of those crazy things so I could meet him?!"

The whole Hokage looked up at Fuuko as if anticipating her answer. However the single mother seems to be exploding with too much range so they all went back to what they are doing. Honestly, they haven't got a single inkling on what in the Kami-sama forsaken world is happening. They all just received a phone call from Fuuko, during un-godly hour, asking hem for their help, because their ex-comrade is about to come. To make the story short, they all agreed to help the desperate Fuuko and for curiosity's own sake.

"December Kirisawa, you listen to me and you listen hard!" Fuuko shouted, her temper's running high, while grabbing her little shoulder.

Fair amount of cookie dough was flying from her bowl "He is your father and that cannot be change by you, not wanting to meet him."

"And did you even ask me if I wanted to?!" she shoved her mothers hand and sit sulkily on the kitchen's table. Fuuko knows that December, even in the full level of stubbornness, cannot tolerate any intensified stare.

Fuuko kneeled beside her daughter, fighting the urge to roll she knows that won't help in her current state. "I did! You just laughed at me, remember?"

She did. . .

"Give her a break Fuuko." Domon interjected in, munching a home made cup cake, curtsy of Yanagi-chan. "The guy is a complete asshole!"

Fuuko is very grateful for all of ex-team mate's help. However, at times like this she just had to desperately smack a hand on her forehead to prevent herself from cursing in front of her daughter.

"Don't you ever butt-in on a family conversation again, Domon, or I'll kick you out of this house!"

"Y-yes mam." The oni stammered.

She looked down at her scowling daughter again. She wanted her to understand why she begged her arrogant father, to do this even though it is painful for her part. She managed to raise her for six consecutive years without him, surely, she doesn't need him now. . . Then one day, she just realized December need Mikagami Tokiya.

"December--," Fuuko started again, looking at her stubborn daughter, but she was interrupted by a listening Kaoro Koganei.

"Princess, Tokiya-nissan wasn't half that bad." He explained on a serious face.

"I wasn't asking if he's nice or not, dada. I'm just trying to tell all of you that I'm used living my miserable life, without him, butting in." Of all of December's father figure, Kaoro was the only one who can talk sense out of her daughter. Fuuko sometimes even wonders if the Hokage doesn't found this insulting giving the fact that Kaoro is only a teenager. "He aban--- never mind."

Kaoro look at Fuuko seriously. Knowing what the little child's about to slip, they both held there tongue momentarily.

"Look here, princess." It was Recca's turn. "I know you don't like him and all, but you have to make an effort to know him. Tokiya and you deserve that. You both deserve to be happy with each others company"

"Exactly." Kaoro agreed.

December look up at Kaoro and Recca. Then turn her head to the kneeling Fuuko. She sigh loudly afterwards.

"You can endure him, I know you can. I mean, we did!" Recca then exclaimed looking at the nodding Domon.

"Best years of our life!" Domon interjected again with an obvious sarcasm on his voice. It made Kaoro decides to bang his head on the table and a furious Fuuko, smacking the two idiots painfully on their empty heads.

After the commotion died down, they all went back to the preparation silently. Fuuko and the girls on cooking, the three boys on eating and a stubborn December on sulking

Not long after they were finish, a loud 'ding dong' glorified there eardrums, at last.

---

Outside the Kirisawa's door, Tokiya can hear a little feet ascending a stairs quickly, people running around frantically and a muffled 'make sure she doesn't lock up' by Fuuko Kirisawa (followed by another sound of someone ascending a series of steps, again), just after her sister rung their doorbell.

He sighs loudly through the boxes he was carrying.

The door swung open (after seems like forever) revealing a grinning Fuuko Kirisawa, on her usual shorts and tanks.

"My, my, Mi-chan! The Rayban's getting ridiculous already!" She greeted.

_This oath to be good. _Tokiya sighs again.

---

"December!" Mifuyu exclaimed when her daughter decided to show her face at last.

She runs toward her aunt to give her a big hug and a peck on the check. They both exchange a polite, brief conversation afterwards.

"Look. Your dad and I shop before we got here!" Mifuyu started again, excitedly leading her niece on a pile of big boxes and paper bags. By the look of it, the Mikagami seems to manage to buy the entire kids product on a particular mall.

December however, shows no sign of interest. Instead, she looks straight on Tokiya's direction to securitize the later. She sits down across him and beside Fuuko afterwards, and begins a silent staring contest with her male replica.

"Well, do you wanna say anything to your dad, December?" Fuuko announces.

If only this moment wasn't the most awkward thing she has ever experienced, Fuuko would find it rather funny. Both Tokiya and their daughter were silently glaring at each other, hands cross in front of their chest.

"So, is it true that you're my biological father?" December obliged.

"We could both apply on a DNA test center, if you want." Tokiya answered the child before him, sarcastically.

Both Mifuyu and Fuuko shouted, 'Tokiya!' and 'Mi-chan!' at the same time.

"I think that wouldn't be necessary, my _baka-rius father_." December retorted with her chin's up. "I mean, haven't you seen me before? Coz I've seen you before, especially when I'm looking at my _mirror!"_

"Then why bother asking, _my_ _moronic daughter?!" _Tokiya said angrily, oblivious to Fuuko and Mifuyu's ready-to-kill look.

"Because I've been told, I have to endure you!"

A muffled, 'Hey! I've told her that!' followed by 'sshh!' somewhere around the house, can be heard, after the kid's sardonic answer.

"And enduring you means, I have to talk to you!"

Both Mifuyu and Fuuko were left speechless. They both felt like they been hearing Tokiya and his conscience nasty conversation.

"Why you little---." Tokiya hotly begun but was intercepted by Mifuyu's bonk.

"Why are you calling him Mi-chan?" December turn, unexpectedly, to her mother.

"Yes, I like to know that my self, Kirisawa. Why don't you answer our little 'angel' here?"

"I think that's stupid, don't you Mifuyu-san?" December interjected before a pale Fuuko, chokes because of too much stammering. "I think I'm just gonna call you 'Tokiya'."

Tokiya seems to have, enough of this. He stands up because of too much rage, his chair, toppling over him.

Both Fuuko and Mifuyu did the same, in case the ice-man decided to strangle his own daughter, to death. Even a silent war behind the door tells Fuuko, that the whole Hokage Team wanted to keep Tokiya on bay, too. She doesn't pay attention though, same as the other three occupants of the room.

"You listen here, you little git---" Tokiya souted, loosing all of his composure and pretension.

"No, you listen to me Tokiya Mikagami!" December declaimed on a booming voice after she climbed up the table to match his height. "You cannot just barged here, anytime you want, to lecture me about manners, you understand?!'

A laugh from the door followed this sentence.

"Who are you anyway? You're as rude as I am! I mean, keeping them, sun glasses all the time?" She continued then snatches his father's sun glasses.

A small bruise was reveled on Tokiya's left eye. It wasn't that big, but it didn't match his handsome face.

December, jumps out of the table so she can role in mirth on there floor. Even Fuuko and Mifuyu join in but only in a couple of minutes because of Tokiya's look. God knows how the two ladies manage to stay alive because of to much, holding of laughter.

"They didn't even tell me my father is a panda bear!" December manage to say between her snorting.

Tokiya glared at the rolling kid on the floor. To Fuuko's surprise, her daughter stops at once.

"Well, are you done?" He retorted.

"G-gomen." December exclaimed, stammering slightly. "I haven't taken out the mickey lately."

Awkward silence. . .

The four of them decided to sit down again; the two resumes the staring contest. Then after a while, December announces, "Mom, Tokiya and I are going out.".

To Fuuko's surprise, Tokiya agreed and stands up at once.

---

"You drive a Mercedes'?!" December exclaimed, excitedly after seeing her father's car. "I mean, nice car, Tokiya."

He shook his silver head boldly.

They ended up in an amusement park after driving for about an hour. The place itself looks inviting for a family just like them. However, they both agreed silently, that what they about to say is too private for the others ear, that's why they were there.

"Look. We both know we hated each other,"

_Bingo! _Tokiya silently agreed.

"And both of us are only doing this for the sake of mom. So I have a proposition to make."

Tokiya look at the kid before him. He has never seen a kid like her before. What kind of parenting method thus she has to suffer?

"Let's both do this whole daughter and father enchilada until it satisfies her. Then we can both go back to our normal life." She told him seriously. "Just for a month or two. Then you can go back to wherever you came from, while I make excuses for you being busy to see me and all."

And that is exactly what he wanted to hear. . .

"It's a deal then?" he confirmed.

"Deal."

They both sealed the proposition with a handshake. . . After that, they sit back on a bench, silently while they watch a family, passing them by.

_Normal and boring. . . _

"So, try not to apply too much ice on that," December said out of the blue, while she gesture her left eye.

He smirks at her untimely gesture and thinks, that she is just a kid after all. . . By their the time that their little proposition is over, he will be delighted to kick her out of his life, the angel, pretending to be a demon, and the demon pretending to be and angel, whichever described her best. But on the back of his mind, at least, he was happy that she understands.

"So, you're a doctor now huh?"

"No," She disagreed. "Experience is the best teacher. . . ''

**A/N; Anou, I double checked ever nuke and crane of this chapter. It's hard to correct your own grammar. . . Hope you're all satisfied though. The next chapter is entitled, Her Fairy Tale.**

**Old rules apply; thou shall not forget to review . . . hehe!**


	6. Chapter 6

To Radcliffe's-dream, if your reading this fic. . I humbly apologize to you. Gomen nasai! Gomen Nasai! Go-men-na-sai! I don't deserve to live! Huhu!

**Satomika:** I told you! Your one of my fave author. . . Hehe! I been reading that story for ages now but I always forgot to review . . . To make it up to you, I'm going to review now, if you like. . .

I like Ragna too . . . the game version and the manga, not much on the anime. Lee Meung Jin even offers scholarship once, for those who are interested in arts and I almost accepted it.

Er, on my current stage in my nursing career, NCP isn't a problem anymore. I can make it with my eyes close and without NANDA. Hehe! How do I manage my time? Well, Edward bitten me and I got a vampire infection. Hehe! Kidding aside, I have sleeping disorders. . . Soon you'll have it too. . . Bwahaha! I write ToFuu during my free time, which is hard to find nowadays, but anyways I manage to scratch a few in the end. . .

Hey! This is my longest reply ever, too. . .

**Eirist**: Eirist added this fic on her fave story list?! Heck, you're kidding. . . (Anonymous: Anou, Sodium fainted . . . so no update for today. Sodium: Shut up and put me on a trendelenberg position, you idiot!) Anyways, highways . . . here's the December and Tokiya's father and daughter time. . . Hope you like it.

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: **Nobuyuki Anzai own Flame of Recca. Not Sodium Nitrate.

**My Parents Are Giving Me a Headache**

**By: Sodium Nitrate**

**Chapter Six: Her Fairy Tale**

It eats a whole week and takin' the most in demand Dermatologist in all of Tokyo, to remove the swelling bruise out of Tokiya's eye.

It's also been a week since he last seen his 'demon' for a daughter. . .

He is still going to keep his promises, let alone, going to stick at the kid's smart proposal, even though, he haven't shown his 'panda' face on the Kirisawa residence for quite sometime now. Because, First reason; the bruise. Those glasses are killing him. But he won't give her the satisfaction again. Over his dead body! Second reason; a day with December is enough to last him a lifetime. He needs a break.

Knowing his smart daughter, he is quite confident, that the later is making an excuse on behalf him. Albeit, he still made a decision to check if the two girls are still breathing. For now, he have to rest. His whole body is aching because of too much work and golfing with their business associates.

He sleeps soundly last night but woke up on a very peculiar way.

For a moment he thought that the light coming out of his windows is the reason for his abrupt waking. Then, after assessing, he found out that he woke up not because of the light but because of the sudden feeling that someone is watching him.

Tokiya, an alert ex-warrior that he was, sit up on his bed quickly. Through a daze and blurred vision (curtsy of orthostatic hypotension) made a mental note, to not leave his spare key to Mifuyu ever again.

"Mahayo."

Fuuko and December are both sitting on his room's couch. They are both staring at him with their arms and legs' cross. The only difference is December's look of total boredom and loathing on Fuuko's.

Tokiya has a funny feeling that the two has been watching him for an hour now.

"Nice seeing you again, Mi-chan." Fuuko started without even bothering to hide the annoyance for his long absence.

December fidgeted on her sit after sensing the start of world war three. "Mom, I told you! Tokiya's busy with his work. He's been ringing me all week."

After hearing this, Tokiya had fixed his face into a sort, that this idea wasn't new to him at all.

"You stay out of this, December."

"I mean, look at the man, mom. He looks like a shit!"

Before Fuuko can even shout, Tokiya interjected in. "Watch your mouth, young lady."

His words made the child before them resume her sulking, He can intimidate this child, he said to himself, thinking about the last time he had made her halt.

"Well said, Mi-chan!" Fuuko said, satisfied then she stands up before saying, "Well, you two both enjoy each other's company."

She made a turn to leave but a faster Mikagami jumped out of his bed to hold her off bay. "Whoa, whoa, Kirisawa! Hold your horses! What do you mean 'enjoy each other's company?"

"Eh?" she looks at him, with confusion, metaphorically written on her eyes. "Didn't Mifuyu tell you?"

"Apparently not." He rolled his eyes.

"Congratulation, Mi-chan! You're about to baby sit December for a whole week!"

Before he even knows it, Fuuko has kissed her daughter goodbye, and then shot the door on Mikgami's face.

"I told her to drop me off at the Hokage's but she just blabs from hours and hours so I let her get along with it." Tokiya almost forgot about her daughter. "Sometimes, she annoys me you know."

He rubs his palm on his face and begun to predict an upcoming headache. Then, he looks at the annoyed December and saw that they both share the same dilemma.

They both sigh heartily. . .

"So, what are you planning to do now?" Tokiya asked.

Her expression changed from annoyance to great loathing, faster than a raging bullet. "Smack you on the head, probably!"

"What did I do to you this time?!"

Like the stage of grieving, Tokiya now shifts from stage of denial to stage of acceptance. He began to tell himself that December is really a 'Mikagami'. I mean look at the kid. She's moody, sulky not to mention stubborn just like him.

"Here I am, trying to cover you up all week, so you can do whatever you want, then all I got from you is 'watch your mouth, young lady'?! She said as if she has done him a great favor and he have offended her big time.

Tokiya smiles, in spite for himself. . .

"I thought we're doing a father and daughter enchilada here?" He reminded her. "I mean, you're just six. You're supposed to be cute and cuddly. Not annoying and insulting."

December crosses her hands again then muttered quietly, "I bet you're good in swearing, too."

Unfortunately, he heard it. Tokiya sighs then sit on his bed again. _Desperate times, calls for a desperate measures. _That was his motto.

"Tell you what. I'll give you five bucks every time I swore in front of you." Tokiya started. "But, if you swore in front of me, you will do a consequence for me and you're mother, agreed?"

She looks at him for a while, thinking about his proposal. Then after seems to be a minute, she nodded.

Tokiya offers his hand, afterward. She toke it and they sealed another deal with a handshake.

---

"Well, how did it go?" Fuuko asked Tokiya, trying to stifle a laugh.

It's been a week since the purple headed wonder left December to his doorstep but Tokiya, can still swore that he still carried some of the side effects.

They both started their week, with December dragging him to a career week. Mifuyu might think that it's funny and Domon might think that this was depressing (December promises the oni that she will take him this year) but a Tokiya Mikagami find it rather disturbing.

"This is my biological father, Tokiya Mikagami." He remembered the speech as if it just happens yesterday. "He is the next Chief Executive Officer of Mikagami Group of Companies."

December's classmates gasped in amazement.

"That's not the best part. He drives a Mercedez!"

By the end of his daughter's speech, Tokiya felt like he enters a bring-your-pet-day rather than career day.

He found this experience disturbing not because of too much embarrassment, but because of how December glowed with false pride and joy, every time she shows him to his classmates. Tokiya silently agreed that his daughter is really having a parents issue, that's why he made a mental note to be a little extra nice on her.

Even if it kills him. . .

This wasn't an over statement because the little girl has a God given talent, to leaved him provoked and cursing.

For example, he came home one night, tired and ready to jump on his bed. But December, stating the fact that she couldn't sleep because of the unfamiliarity of his place, knocks on his door with a thick book on her little hands.

Tokiya, who is starting to have fond on his daughter, obliged at her request at once, with a thought that the story telling will not take long. However, his daughter turns out to be an insomniac. She didn't fall asleep even if Tokiya had finished reading the entire Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix book. Come to think of it, the said book is the longest book in J.K Rowling's collection and it comprises of eight hundred and plus pages!

A shouting match followed the story telling with Tokiya stating that they should've watch the movie.

"Do you think Daniel Radcliffe will make me fall asleep?" She retorted.

Tokiya is taken aback. I mean, here he was, thinking that his daughter wasn't capable of liking someone other than Fuuko. "The guy hasn't heard of the word, bikini wax, December." He stated anyway, voice full of sarcasm because of too much annoyance.

"You've seen him in person?!" she excitedly exclaimed.

He answered her daughter that, that Idea wouldn't be impossible if you use to live in New York and have a Radcliffe buff for a fiancé. It didn't help her sleeping problem also, when he shrugs when he told her about him enduring Daniel Radcliffe and the legendary horse scene in Equus.

It was followed by series of chaotic experiences afterwards, but this time with a little participation from the Hokage team.

His old comrade, turn out to be a greater influence to his daughter, rather than Fuuko herself. For about a day, he have given December a hundred bucks for too much swearing because the Hokage keep on bonking him every time he disagrees with her own daughter.

By the end of the week, he found out that living with her follows a simple pattern. And that is, he disagreed; she reasoned out, he smacked his own head.

For example, he disagrees with her for listening to a song that says, 'indie sucks, hardline sucks, emo sucks, you sucks!' She will then reason out that, "Respect Anti-Flag, man! They're already a classic!" And he will find nothing classic so he will just have to smack a palm on is forehead.

The other example made a sense though. Like when he disagrees with her, not finishing her meal, and telling her that she was lucky because there are thousands of starving kids around the globe. She will then reasons out that she cannot end that starvation by just finishing her meal. Even though he's impressed, that conversation was ended with him smacking his forehead, again, and again and again. . .

---

Fuuko laughs heartily after hearing all of this . . . She called out an hour after she arrived from her annual school seminar, so that he can drop December off and to hear about his sure-to-be chaotic experienced.

_She was expecting this, damn it! _He silently cursed while they sip tea on their kitchen. And soon enough, Fuuko said, "Neh, Mi-chan. Now you know how hard it is to be a single parent."

He noted some blushing after she said this. She still doesn't think about what she was saying sometimes, even if humiliation was about to smack her or somebody else's face.

As ever, he sighs and but didn't comment. He doesn't want to start a brawl especially when he's about to eat her dinner. Curse December for having his baby-girl charm. . .

"Tokiya, can you dumped my things, now?" a muffled sound from upstairs broke their awkward silence afterwards.

Fuuko chortled and he sighs.

---

Tokiya almost fainted when he enters her room. It was the weirdest and the funniest room he had entered in his entire life, and to think, he uses to sneak out on Fuuko's old dorm during their college years.

He expected his daughter at least, to cover, every piece of her room, of anything that is Harry Potter related. Not sorts of the weirdest poster collections and assortment of junk. The only thing that had her thumbs up is her ceiling. It's painted with night sky and comprises of, seems to be thousand of glow in the dark stickers.

She opened her main light and the sky nights with the stars vanished. A Blue sky with white clouds replaced it. It taken him aback. . .

"Niece ceiling. . ." he told her daughter truthfully.

"Yeah? I painted it. . ."

Tokiya doesn't expect it because she never lied to him albeit being a brat. He glared at her while setting her luggage beside her bed.

"You don't believe me do you?" she said seriously. She's been watching him observing the miracle ceiling, probably looking for a signature of the true artist that made it. "Mom use to enroll me in art classes during summer break. In fact she used to enroll me on different summer school. Like piano lesson, voice lesson, swimming lesson, etc. etc."

He looks at her eyes trying to discern any trace of lies, but he gave up and just contented himself from sitting on her small bed.

"Why would Fuuko do that? I mean, it's your summer break. You're supposed to do whatever you want." He tried to be not accusing. Not now, not I front of her.

She looks down at her feet. She was sitting on her swivel chair from her personal computer. Then she sways it and Tokiya just realized how small she is despite being a little taller than kid's on her age.

"She thought it might help on my self esteem. . ."

It was one of the most painful things he has ever felt in his entire existence. It was his fault she has to suffer this sort of things. He knows how it felt to have a miserable childhood and yet he did not do anything to prevent his own daughter in experiencing this. Like now. He suddenly felt an urge to run to her and give her a hug. But he remained callous and stiff. . .

"How did you that? How did you make the colors suddenly change and the stars suddenly vanish?" suddenly, he wants to hear nothing more of this. He changed the topic much for his own good than her.

December walked toward him to lie on her bed. He did the same when she pointed her little finger from the ceiling.

"The color doesn't change. It was the light reflection that did the trick. The stars are not visible when it's too bright."

"Yeah. I can see them now. . . "He agreed. He yawned and so did she. "You're good."

They both stared at ceiling afterwards. He felt like he's been lying on an open field so they stayed like that for a long time until she suddenly spoke.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Tokiya. " He didn't replied because he was to busy convincing himself that the clouds are not moving and he thought that his ears are just deceiving him. "Even though, I know that it's not for good, at least, I have experienced how was it like, to have a real father. You know, someone that doesn't spoil you. . . "

He still doesn't say anything although this time, he wanted her to talk more about her feelings. She was like Tokiya, after all. They both tried their very best to be a stiff and an asshole. Probably, to give people around them, an impression that they are strong and brave. Hiding your pain is to give impression that you exceed human boundary.

"I'm a little scared sometimes." She continued while they're still watching the painting. "Coz they, my father figures, will forgot me, after they experience having their own life. Soon, Yan-chan and dada Recca will have their own baby. Same goes with dada Ishi and dada Kaoro. Daddy Raiha and mom will settle down and nobody will like me anymore."

"December---" he tried to interject in but she's not listening.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you, Tokiya. I just don't want to expect the same thing from you. . . " He caught her wiping tears from her eyes. He wanted to console her, but he knows that she won't let him. So he pretended to see nothing. "I know your not back here in Japan for good. . . "

"You can come to my place after high school, if you want." He told her. "Or we could both live in Boston so you can enroll in Harvard. You're smart you know. . . "

She smiles at the ceiling before answering, 'Thanks. I'll think about it.'

She doesn't say anything after this and so did Tokiya. They resume staring at the ceiling, counting the almost invisible, fake stars. . .

---

Fuuko found Tokiya and December, already sleeping on the latter's bed. She doesn't want to disturb them, so she turned her daughter's light off.

The fake stars glowed at their serene face, and she finds it just too much from her eye's sake. . .

**December: **My parents are giving me a headache_**.**_

**Sodium: **Tokiya and Fuuko are giving me a headache. And so do you, you good for nothing spoiled brat, you!

**A/N: Am I giving you a headache? Leave your review and I might give you a pain reliever. . . **

**Next chapter: The Fiance I**

**Sodium: **This oath to be good (Sigh). I'm writing a mushy, Tokiya and Fuuko scene again. . . But at least, I won't have to endure you on this chapter. Bwahahaha!

**December: **Keep your voice down!

**Sodium: **I forgot. . . Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

I had trouble in writing this chapter because of too much excitement on writing the next. So I thank, Hailey Williams and the gang for bringing me back on track. Their song, 'Never Let This Go' helps a lot. . . . Thankies, Paramore!^_^

TuckingFypo: Wahaha! My parents always shove that on my face. . . But I'm not as smart as December so I end up puking. . . Thanks for adding this on your fave list. I appreciate it. . .

Satomika: You're reading this poop for a fic instead of reviewing?! Huhu! Anyway, being good in making NCP is never a talent. . . It's the power of recycles! Haha! Kala mo ah?! I always spend my time with my dad, since my mom's gone. . . He never likes my ceiling.

A Midsummer Night's Dream: Wow, I thought only four people read my fic. . . Thanks for reading!

EiRist: Well, Eirist-sempai, I'm honored . . . Hehe! Here's the next chapter. I'm not sure if you would like it though. I wanna spit on my monitor after reviewing it. But I promise you a better one, on my next update!

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: **Nobuyuki Anzai own Flame of Recca. Not Sodium Nitrate.

**My Parents Are Giving Me a Headache**

**By: Sodium Nitrate**

**Chapter Seven: The Fiancé I**

The silver necklace with a rectangular pendant gleamed before her neck, after he helped her place the said jewelry, to where it rightfully belongs. Fuuko smiled at the man before her while touching the pendant with its weird signs and symbols. Raiha is, after all, full of surprises. . . Knowing him, it must have meant something romantic, but she decided to save the surprise for tomorrow.

"Arigatou, Raiha-kun"

He looked at her smiling face and Fuuko accidentally saw a weird emotion on his eyes. It wasn't shining like she remembers it. It wasn't shining with merriment or anything that can be brought by just looking at her.

"Is there anything wrong?" She have to ask.

He shook his head and resumes his staring. . .

Raiha is the life saver she uses when Tokiya push him off board. So at times like this, she wanted him to feel better, at least. . .

Fuuko put both of her palms on his cheeks. She looked at him intensely to discern any trace of anxiety. There are some but he won't let her share even a bit of it. He put his mouth on her and she oblige at once . . . She wanted him to feel better. And that is the only way she could think of, that can make the weight in his heart to vanish.

A loud bang made them stop. . .

"December---" Tokiya's voice followed the earth shaking banging of their door, afterwards.

Fuuko look at Raiha to say sorry but the latter just shove her and gesture her to investigate about the commotion. "I'll be ok here."

By the time she arrived at their living room, her daughter is already ascending their stairs, rather quickly. Tokiya is about to follow her, but Fuuko made him halt.

She noticed that he is not wearing his normal choice of clothing. Instead of office attires, Tokiya is wearing a casual, fitted, green Lacoste shirt with dark blue jeans and black doc martens. She finds it rather sexy but fishy.

"What the hell happen, Mikagami." She exclaimed with a glare. Her mother instinct is telling her that the ice-man did something to provoke their daughter.

"It's nothing. . . Try not to block my way, Kirisawa. I'm going to deal with my daughter." He tried to shove Fuuko off but the latter won't badge.

"She's my daughter too, Mikagami! And I have the very right to know what's going on!" She shouted at his face. "Now tell me. What did you do to her?"

Tokiya fidgeted a little on his spot. He tried to be his normal self but Fuuko can see the word 'guilty' on his eyes.

"Well, you see. I was busy at the office earlier so onechan had to pick her up," he started looking at floor.

"That's it?" Fuuko impatiently asked. The ice-block seems be delaying his answer.

"Yeah that's it. . ." He agreed then tried to shove Fuuko out off his way again.

"I'm loosing my patient now, Mikagami, so you better get your story strait!"

"Fine!" He spats. "The little turf entered my room without knocking. She saw me and Naoko exiting the shower. There! Are you happy now?"

"Who's this Naoko-girl?"

"My fiancé." He muttered on the floor.

"WHAT?!" Fuuko exclaimed indignantly. A few bird from the neighborhood, toke off in flight because of fright. "You're having sex while you're fully aware that a minor is under your own roof?!"

"I didn't know that she was there, ok?!" he retorted as if he don't want Fuuko to have any impression that he is a bad parent.

Fuuko fumed in too much rage. She glared at Mikagami to emphasize her temper. He is the most intelligent student she has ever met in her entire existence but sometimes, he let his instinct rule his superego. And that's the reason why they ended up with December, anyway.

"Do you want a December number two, huh, Mikagami?"

"For pete's sake, Kirisawa! I used condoms now!" He retorted again.

If Fuuko was about to describe this in one word, she will confidently say that this is awkward. On the peek of Tokiya's speech, Raiha and Ganko entered their living room, from opposite directions. . .

"Mikagami," Raiha scowled at the latter's direction.

They glared at each other to emphasize their level of loathing. After all, this is the first time that they're eyes met again, after five years. . . The Hokage almost punch Tokiya to death, anyway. . .

The ice-man look at Raiha one more time then turn to follow December on her room, leaving a furious Fuuko, smacking her head and having a second thought if this was a great idea, on the first hand. . .

---

The November breeze is coming their way to bring news of the most anticipated holiday of the year. However, for a sensei like Fuuko Kirisawa, it also means, mountain of paper works and headaches. Her students are not paying attention to what she was teaching and they goof around and around the corridor for all they worth.

"Koganei, what in the Kami-sama, forsaken world are you doing here?" Fuuko shouts after spotting the fanged boy on their school's cafeteria.

There's nothing bizarre about it but everybody knows that the latter is now a freshman on an engineering school.

"Anou, Fuuko-nee, Koganei is picking me up. . ." Ganko interjected in. She was banging her two index fingers and not looking at her sister's eyes.

"Yeah, we're doing something for Toki—"Koganei answered Fuuko, grinning, but was replaced by facial grimace after Ganko kick him painfully on his foot.

"See you at home, Fuuko-nee!" Her blonde for a sister exclaimed while tagging Kaoro and running away from Fuuko.

"Why you, little----!"

"Take it easy Fuuko. You look like you're on your menopausal stage again." Recca then butted in. He was walking calmly towards Fuuko, with his hands', inside his pockets. "Ganko, doesn't have history classes this afternoon."

"And why are you not having your history classes this afternoon?" Recca is now the History class teacher in Nishikiri high, while Fuuko is on Physical education department.

"I'm doing something, too."

Fuuko cocked an eyebrow upward. It's odd enough that everybody is so busy, without her knowing the reason behind. The part that she couldn't take, however, is Hanashi, turning into some kind of serious, history teacher monster.

She looks up, straight unto his childhood's friend eyes but the latter is too busy looking up on the opposite direction.

"Is their anything wrong, Hanabishi?" How many times will she have to say that? Yesterday, Fuuko asked Raiha the same question then Mikagami barged in to say, he used condoms nowadays. She didn't want any surprises.

Recca sigh then walk slowly while gesturing Fuuko to follow him. The cafeteria is after all, crowded by this time in noon.

"Ganko and Koganei are doing something for Mikagami's birthday. " He started. "Ganko is not up for the idea of you, knowing it, so. . . Anyways, she said you and Mikagami had a brawl yesterday. What happen?"

"The usual staff. I don't even wanna talk about it. . ." Fuuko answered while shrugging. If Ganko is not up for the idea, of Fuuko, knowing about what they have in store for Mikagami, she, on the other hand doesn't want Recca to hear, about their chaotic explanation for their six years old, about sex and why it happens.

She looks up on her ex-comrade again and Fuuko caught him sighing again. The latter just underline the fact that this is not what's troubling him.

"Come on, Hanabishi. Spill it out. What's wrong?" She asked him again.

Recca halts before saying, 'Hime's parents want me to go to the doctor.'

It was about his old problem. . .

Yanagi and Recca are married for four years now. But they don't have a baby yet. It was giving them a slippery relationship, as the years pass. They consider going to a specialist, but Recca is afraid to take that step.

He sighs again. . . Fuuko's phone wrung and she is, but indeed, grateful. She doesn't know what to say to Hanabishi this time. . .

To her dismay, it wasn't a call that can be defined as cheerful. In fact, it was from December's principal, saying, her daughter got beaten up again. She say good bye to the gloomy Hanabishi, then rush towards her car and to the elementary department.

---

Fuuko arrived at the principal office out of breathe and temper's already building up, after what seems to be, forever. So she was astounded when she found out that Tokiya and Raiha had punched Saicho, until the latter collapse. Her anger however didn't subside after learning that the nosy principal had called her to lecture about his parental concerns.

"Why didn't you just ask Kurei for another UBS, instead of punching someone to death?! You're on an elementary school, for christ's sake!" Fuuko shouted without even looking at the sweating principal.

"That kid had cut your daughter's hairs, Fuuko!" Raiha reminded Fuuko, talking about Saicho's sardonic daughter. "And now, she beat up December again, because of nonsense things."

"Look at December, Fuuko!" Tokiya interjected in, while showing her daughter's bruise and cuts. "My daughter is not a punching bag!"

"Leave me out of this, Tokiya. I don't want to be involved." December muttered then sits back again to resume examining her shoe laces.

Tokiya, Fuuko and Raiha were taken aback. They did the same then they tried there very hard to calm their selves down.

"As I was saying—"the principal started.

"You! How many times have you promise me that this won't happen again?!" Fuuko turn her anger on December's head master.

"Ms. Kirisawa, I---"He stammered.

"Just tell me if this school is not made up for my daughter Mr. Yuy. Coz I can afford to enroll her to a much more competent elementary school, anywhere here in Tokyo!" Tokiya butted in.

"Mr. Mikagami, I---"

"Stay out of this Mi-chan! This isn't about you and your moneys, it's about my daughter and her bullying problem!"

"Mr. Mikagami, Ms. Kirisawa, please calm down!" The principal shouted. Then she turns on to the speechless child before them. "Do you have something to say about this, December?"

The latter look at them, with wide eyes as if she hasn't seen them before. Then, she bowed her head down again before saying, "Can I go now?"

---

"You really look like Yanagi-chan, Mifuya-san." December smiled at her aunt while the latter is fusing about her cuts and Bruises.

"Wait 'till you see her boyfriend." Tokiya muttered sulkily. Unfortunately, Mifuyu heard him so she have to endure another bonk on the head again. Before he even knows it, he had given December another five bucks after saying, 'what the fuck?!'

December urge him to drive her off at his place, after the fiasco. Then, Tokiya found himself, eating cookies and cream with his daughter and his older sister.

"So, why are you so keen to leave school today? And don't you wanna spend some time with Raiha?"

December look at Mifuyu before answering, "I'm doing something. I'm kinda busy nowadays"

"Hmm" Tokiya just nodded.

Mifuyu announced that she will fetch more ice cream on the fridge afterwards. When she's out of sight, December answered his second question at last. "I want mom to spend some time alone with daddy Raiha."

Tokiya cocked an eyebrow. If he suddenly decided to munch his ice-cream, then he'll probably been choked to death. Is she thinking about the sex explanation yesterday?

"December---"He started but she's not listening as ever.

"He never take a break except perhaps, once a mount, daddy Raiha I mean." She continued while staring out on the space blankly. "Then he came home a day before yesterday and he's acting all weird. Mom is worried. You know, how mom is."

He cocked his eyebrow again to urge her to continue.

"Then, I saw him yesterday talking to man I've never seen before."

They both stare at each other, unsure what to say. . .

"What is Raiha doing nowadays, December?" Tokiya asked suddenly. If his daughter finds it rather fishy, so did the great Tokiya Mikagami.

"He's an engineer in a firm company. I forgot the name."

---

**A/N: There you are dear readers! I know, I know! A stinky chapter. . . I tried to edit it, but it should be left in this state— a teaser chapter. I included important clues about the next chapters, so keep them eyes, wide open! I have to add, too, that I hate reading scenes that doesn't make sense to what is trying to be implied in a particular story. So I assure you, all written above is necessary. Er, including the trivia about Tokiya, learning how to use condoms, at last. . .**

**Next Chapter: The Fiancé II (one Tokiya and Fuuko steamy night, coming right up!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: **Nobuyuki Anzai own Flame of Recca. Not Sodium Nitrate.

**TuckingFypo:** Point taken'! Point Taken'! Wuhuhu! It's my medical-professional-mouth. I can't shut it anymore! For pete's sake, I lost my malice a long time ago! Satomika, Eirist, could you back me up? Fine, don't say anything. . . Gomen nasai, TuckingFypo! Gomen (sniff) nasai!

**A Midsummer Night's Dream:** I will only forgive you if you will keep on reading my fic. . . Haha! Bribery ba itash? Thanks for the review!

**Eirist:** Anou, Fuuko and Raiha I think. . . Oh, si Satomika nagagalit na! Hehe! This is a 100% ToFuu! In fact, here's the Nitrate's pledge: I solemnly pledge my self before God and in the presence of this assembly, to never write un-ToFuuness again blah, blah, blah, so help me Kami-sama. . .

**Satomika**: Ayt, got it ading. . . here's the update and I hope you like it. . . BTW, it's not a stock knowledge anymore, it's stuck! Don't let it rot in their buddy. . . Hehe!

**Suryasree:** I thought I lost you, man! Huhu! I miss you, big time, it hurts. . . The panda face is curtsy of Mifuyu and Naoko. Who's Naoko? Drag your mouse down below. . . Go on! Go on! Don't be shy . . . hehe!

**My Parents Are Giving Me a Headache**

**By: Sodium Nitrate**

**Chapter Eight: The Fiancé II**

One Saturday morning, December found herself, sitting on the beach, Singing Hogwarts' anthem over and over, until she built a small replica of the imaginary school. The weather is oddly humid, in spite of the month. However, it's not the only bizarre phenomenon that's been lingering the whole place. She also has no idea, or whatsoever, on how Mifuyu convinced her parents to take her on this side of Japan.

After an hour of sand castle building, she looks up at last. To her dismay, her sight dwells on in what she hasn't expected the most. Tokiya is sitting on a bench, some feet away from her, with only his shorts on, typing something on his laptop and talking to someone on his phone.

December sighs, thinking, if having a future CEO for a father is a good Idea.

Her little eyes roamed around the place again. Mifuyu and Fuuko were nowhere to be found. She was about to open his mouth to ask Tokiya where the two went, when a brunette girl emerged, dragging what seems to be a human plum juice.

It was Mifuyu, pushing and kicking a wiggling Fuuko. They're both in two piece bikini. And even on her innocent eyes, she can definitely say that it look good on them. She was also sure that Tokiya would agree.

December smirked, and then she throws a piece of the biggest rock she could find, to Tokiya. The later look up, massaging his throbbing head, then suppressed a swearword when his sight meet her daughter's.

She nodded Fuuko's direction to his annoyed father.

Tokiya's face went priceless. . .

He gaped at Fuuko, like a high school boy and then drops his phone comically. However, when Fuuko look up at their direction, Tokiya had conterted is face again, in his old expressionless one. He picked up is phone casually and then go back to what he was doing.

December, who saw all of this face transformation, shook her head in amazement.

"December, did you built that sand castle all by yourself?" Mifuyu asked her niece afterwards.

"Yeah." She casually stated. Then she turns to the playing-innocent Tokiya. "Tokiya, what can you say about mom's bikini?"

December smirked again, when she saw her mother's blushing. To her surprise, Tokiya didn't act guilty at all. He pretended to examine, Fuuko from head to toe, for the first time, then announces, "You look more human now, monkey."

Fuuko blushed not because of too much embarrassment but because of loathing.

"Why you---" Fuuko started.

"Hey Fuuko. Did it bother you at all? I thought that's a compliment." Tokiya said while smirking.

December shook her silver head again, while Fuuko and Tokiya bicker. _Adults are so temperamental. _She thinks.

---

"What are you doing here, Monkey?" Fuuko almost jump out of fright when a voice suddenly spoke from behind.

"Do you own this beach, Mikagami?" She retorted while glaring at his smirking figure.

Tokiya's been watching the purple headed girl for quite sometime now. Heck, he even watches her earlier, when she's still in her two piece bikini. The Godly sight has given him quite a surprise. Much more surprise when they met at Lumiere's.

Here he was, thinking, that Fuuko's seductive body, vanishes after she gave birth. But hell, and thank to Kami-sama, it didn't. No, stretch mark, no I-am-a-mother-of-a-six-years-old stop sign. It's simply Fuuko, the hotty hot hotty, with a curvy body. Even now in her dark blue bath robe, he can still make out the curve.

Tokiya wonders if she wears anything underneath it. . . When, ooops! What the hell is he thinking?

He groaned and unfortunately, she heard it. . .

"What did you say, Mikagami?" She asked innocently.

He looks up at the blue orb, unsure what to say. _Think, think, Mikagami for cryin' out loud! _ He told himself while staring at the waiting Fuuko.

"I said why are you not on your bed yet?" _On bed, Mikagami. On bed. Way the go, genius._

She was taken aback, he's not sure why. Then she looks back on the beach again before saying, "I couldn't sleep."

_If you want, I could stay at your room and we can both read Harry Potter or something. _Tokiya groaned again after realizing that his conscience is talking too much. He wonders why he care about Fuuko now, when all they do in the past few days is exchange polite conversation, spending time brawling and bickering, then exchange polite conversation again.

_It must be the alcohol._ He consoled.

"I take, you couldn't sleep either?" she said suddenly.

"Dah!" He mutters.

"I know, let's drink! For old time's sake. . ." She stated afterwards. "I go get us some. It might help us on our sleeping problem."

Tokiya fidgeted on his seat after hearing this. The last time Fuuko pampered him with alcohol, he agreed to give his paternal support to December. Who knows what will happen this time, with his talkative libido on the lose.

After, half an hour though, he found himself sitting with on the dark beach with Fuuko and tossing alcohol for all they worth.

"Don't start with me, Ice-block!" Fuuko shouted after her fourth bottle of beer. They're been arguing about a witted subject, on who got the best Fiancé. Raiha or this Naoko-girl Tokiya's keep blabbing about.

"See this diamond?" she said again, groggily showing him the diamond on her engagement ring.

Tokiya snorted. "I bet he went on two months starvation before he can afford that thing, Raiha-san I mean."

"You prat!" She said while giving him a painful punch on the head. "What did you bought your Fiancé then, Mr. I am-the-CEO-of the universe?"

"The best of course!" He answered her, swaying slightly on his seat. His vision is a little blurry but he doesn't think that it's from Fuuko's legendary punch. "Who knows how many kids in Africa died because of the Diamonds that studded the platinum ring."

Fuuko snorted too. . . "I wanna met her someday."

Tokiya choked on his beer after she said it. Eyes streaming, he blurted out, "Why?"

To his great annoyance, Fuuko just laugh. When he asks her what's funny, she stated that she wants to confirm if she's as boring as Yanagi.

"Well, at least she's good in bed!" Before he can even think, he retorted that sentence to his ex-girlfriend. And it did the trick. She scowls at his direction then made a turn to stand up.

"You offended me there, Mi-chan." She hissed on his ear. It brought a warm breeze on his system and a questionable sensation all throughout is body. When he looks up, his eyes meet Fuuko's in distance, estimate, three inches.

He was sitting on a bench while she lean on to whisper something. On that position, Tokiya can smell her old perfume, and can see the peek of her breast with a hanging silver necklace.

Then, she saw what he was looking at. She laughs and said, "Why are you looking at my breast, Mi-chan?" She never bother to change her position instead, she batted her eyelashes on his direction.

"Don't get so cocky, monkey. I was looking at your weird for a pendant," He said almost stammering. Honestly, he doesn't give a damn on that junk. He was looking at the perfect mound, he once own.

"Oh, this?" She said teasing.

Tokiya was sure she's about to show the pendant but not to show him her entire body. By less than a second, she had removed her bathrobe to reveal she's still wearing her bikini.

"Does this weird for a pendant, look sexy on me, Mi-chan?" She laughs while Tokiya swallowed and gaped.

_To hell! _He said to himself. _If it's seducing Fuuko wants, then seducing she would get!_

"My turn monkey." He stands up then removes his bathrobe to. He's only wearing his boxer shorts that time. And he saw that Fuuko swallows too.

"Y-You're not wearing any jewelry." Se weakly protested.

"I was just going to ask you, if I look sexy, when I'm not wearing any jewelry." He retorted while taking a step slowly toward her. He wants to smell her addictive scent again, God he does! And to his delight, Fuuko didn't step back albeit; she waited for him to cling his arms on her naked waste.

She closed her eyes, when she smells the mixture of alcohol and the manly scent that's been lingering around her.

"Fuuko," He whispered on her eras. It made her groand.

Before he can even think, Tokiya had nipped her neck slowly kissing upward, upward, until, his phone wrung. . .

**Tonight I fallen and I can't get up**

**I need your loving arms,**

**To come and pick me up.**

**And every night I miss, **

**I can't just look up.**

**And though the stars are falling,**

**Holding, holding' you tonight.**

He's a little bit preoccupied on what they were doing to pay attention to his caller. It must be another late business call anyway, so he let his ring tone played on the background for the sake of not being disturbed.

However, after what seems to be an hour, his answering machine, replaced the FM Static on the background by a, "Hey sweetheart! I'm back, again! Hey listen, I found out from your secretary that you're having a father and daughter time at the beach with December, so I thought I should call. I'm just gonna say, goodnight anyway. Love yah!"

_Good night. Good night my ass. . . _

---

Three minutes after breakfast, Fuuko and Tokiya drag December and Mifuyu, out of the beach to much of their annoyance.

On their way back home, her parents are exchanging nothing, even their so called, polite conversation. Air of awkwardness, linger at the car for hours and hours. It annoys the already annoyed December.

"Ne, Mifuyu-san, why are adults' so temperamental?"

Tokiya nearly crash the car. . .

---

**A/N: Er, Is it too much? Too little or what? Leave your reviews, ayt? I can't do occlumensy, you know. . . Thankies!**

**Next one, Underlining Our Differences**


	9. Chapter 9

Yesterday, I come across on my two Flame of Recca manga, which is not impossible since there are books littering our entire house. Anyway, one of them is the series where Mi-chan visits Kyouza's old hermitage and the other one is when he managed to talk to Mifuyu. He's wearing this cool punk rock outfit then. Drool! I'm drooling now! I now realize why I couldn't say no to a punk rock guitarist. . . Hehe! Guilty!

TuckingFypo: hehe! Thanks for adding me to your fave author list. . . Can you believe it?!

A Midsummer Night's Dream: Was that cheer's for the part when she throws a rock on Toki's head?

Suryasree: Er, they're drunk. I'm much more OOC when I'm drunk. . . Hehe! Hope you won't see it.

Satomika: Yes, eirist is already a nurse. . . Lucky kid! Huhu! Really?! That band is Emo?! Oh my God! My i-pod's contaminated with, with----! Er, you're not an emo are you? Hehe! Just kidding then. . .

EiRist: Go find it out yourself. . . Try to decipher's Recca's statement. . . Hehe!

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: **Nobuyuki Anzai owns Flame of Recca. Not Sodium Nitrate.

**My Parents Are Giving Me a Headache**

**By: Sodium Nitrate**

**Chapter Nine: Underlining Our Differences**

"For the umpteenth time, Hanabishi. No!"

"But---"

Twenty high school students look up at the racket she was making.

"You're the most annoying git in all of Tokyo, Hanabishi!"

"But---"

Twenty of Nishikiri's faculty members look up on the racket she was making.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Hanabishi. No!"

"But---."

All of the Hokage look up, as fair amount of spaghetti sauce come flying around the living room.

For the past two days, since the steamy beach night catastrophe, Recca Hanabishi's been spending half of his time convincing the raging Fuuko Kirisawa to invite the father of his child to the annual Hokage reunion. He never gets a different answer though, much to his dismay. He tries to reason out, be extra nice to her and volunteer to invite the ice-man but still, her hot headedness never ease.

"_She's been all that, blah, blah, blah, since she meet Naoko." Recca remembers December's explanation on why's Fuuko been acting as a menopausal woman._

_After hearing this the Hokage gather around the child while pampering her with ice-creams and sweet._

"_How's this Naoko girl. Is she like Yanagi-niisan?" Kaoro asked December._

"_Right," she stated with a hint of sarcasm. "Like an annoying Yanagi-chan, you mean!"_

"_What do you mean?" Sakoshita interjected in with her eyebrow's on one line. After every answer or question, she will scope a heaping amount of ice-cream then shove it at the bowl of the silver headed child._

"_December, you're so cute! December, you look like your dad! December can I kiss your ass?" December exclaimed in a vain attempt to imitate the voice of Tokiya's fiancé. The whole Hokage, rolled with mirth after hearing this. "Honestly, she's on mom's level of annoying factor."_

Recca look at Fuuko one more time after remising the Hokage's conversation with their sweet December. Her face is still contorted in anger as she pour ingredient on what she was cooking.

_Poor spaghetti sauce._ . .

"Please, Fuuko, hear me out." Recca started again. "Just give me one reason, one valid reason why we shouldn't invite Mikagami on this reunion? He's back, isn't he?"

Fuuko sighs then look up at the ready-to-dodge Recca. Then stated, "Hanabishi, we've been doing this for years without him. Why would be today's any different?"

Recca roamed his eyes around the room. Every Hokage members are doing something for the food preparation. He knows that they are all listening but don't want to back him up even though they wanted to spend some time with the ice man too. True they nearly killed Tokiya, but they've been hearing that December is doing well now since he came back.

An accidental sigh escaped his mouth. He looks back at Fuuko again and about to open his mouth for a good retort, when the door bell ring.

"He's here! He's here! Tokiya's here!" December exclaimed while quickly ascending the stairs. Paint was all over her face and silver hair.

Recca grinned guiltily at the red faced Fuuko. . .

---

"Ok, since this is your first time on a Hokage reunion, I want you to answer a series of question about the tale of UBS and SODOM." December stated matter-of-fact at Tokiya.

All of the Hokage (except Fuuko) grinned at the stiff Tokiya Mikagami. He cocked one of his eyebrow, upward then scowled at his small replica.

"You think I didn't have any idea what's UBS and SODOM, do you?" She continued while glaring at her father. "Anyway, question number one." She pulled a long piece of paper somewhere on her shorts. "Who's Marie?"

Recca, Domon and Koganei burst out laughing. Yanagi, Ganko and Kagero blush madly and even Fuuko tried to stifle a laugh. She looks at Mikagami then turned it to a convincing cough.

"What the heck is this?" Tokiya turn on Hanabishi for some explanation.

"We told her all about the UBS and SODOM, dude. But we mostly skip the part when you're involved." Recca explained while grinning. "Gomen, your name is sensitive for a child's ear you know."

Fuuko and Tokiya turn in an ugly shade of red after hearing this. But none of them notice of course, since majority of them are laughing their butt off on the floor.

"Question number two," December interjects on again. "Is it true that Marie is kinky and a sadist? What is sadist and kinky, anyway? What ---"

"December!" Fuuko exclaimed, temper running high.

"What?" She asked innocently while the Hokage rolled further to the floor. "Go on, Tokiya! Answer me!"

"Marie is Uru Uruha, December. And yes, she's kinky and a sadist." Tokiya answered back while scowling. "A sadist is someone---"

A shoe went flying on the room and hit Tokiya painfully on the head. The whole Hokage went silent afterwards.

"What is wrong with you, monkey!" Tokiya exclaimed indignantly to the panting Fuuko.

She glared at Tokiya then, "Go to your room, December."

"What am I going to do in there?!" The child protested.

"Take a bath. You're filthy." It was Tokiya who answered eyes still on Fuuko.

Luckily, the remaining Hokage manage to break the building tension. By the end of the reunion, no one's been admitted to the hospital. But the best part is, Kaoro and Ganko successfully delivered a disk on a reluctant Tokiya.

---

"Nice howl his year." Recca stated at Fuuko.

All of the Hokage went back home, except Recca, Yanagi, Kagero and Ganko of course, to help Fuuko on the dish and cleaning the mess.

Fuuko didn't answer back instead, she gave the freshly washed plate to Hanabishi.

They are preoccupied at the dirty dishes for a while, then Fuuko broke the silence afterwards. "How are you and Yanagi nowadays?"

Recca just smiled and proceed to what he was doing. Fuuko knows that his problem didn't subside even for a bit and she found herself feeling sorry for her childhood friend.

"How are you and Mikagami, nowadays?" He asked and Fuuko, who's not expecting the sudden change of the subject, nearly broke a slippery plate.

Hanabishi laughs, to her annoyance.

"Still the same, Hanabishishi. Bicker and banter. He is bicker and I am banter."

"What I meant was your relationship, Fuuko!"

She can feel a heat rushing towards her face as a flash of memory from the beach encounter, enters her subconscious mind. But hell, never will she admit it to Recca or anyone in the universe. They are both engage for goodness sake! Mikagami is the only one who has the guts to show his face, anyway.

She keeps still. Recca didn't answer her question, so did she.

"I heard you met her fiancé." He started again.

"Yeah, decent woman. Elegant and all." She answer him this time.

Fuuko saw that he cocked an eyebrow. And she's but indeed confuse on what he's been trying to imply.

"What?!"

"Keep it like that Fuuko and Raoha will kill himself because of it."

"You're talking nonsense Hanabishi!" She exclaimed with indignation. She really is, a confuse individual, who cannot relate to a single sentence by a Recca Hanabishi. _Oh, my God! Am I becoming a real monkey?_

He sighs and look up at the ceiling. If Fuuko doesn't recognize this serious stranger that look like Recca Hanabishi, then who does? He's becoming more and more rational as the days past. She finds it rather fishy.

"Remember when I told you to stay away from Mikagami?" he started looking intently at Fuuko.

"Yeah, well I quite regret it, thank you very much. But anyway, I didn't regret about Dece---"

"Then, hear me this time Fuuko!" He cuts her sentence. "If you want to be happy, then start acting before it's too late and shove that too on Mikagami's pretty face!"

_Oh, yeah. I am monkey. . ._

---

**A/N: Confusing huh? You're not turning into some kind of monkey, don't worry. I want it to be like that. Anyway the next chapter is entitled, The Best Gift So Far. Yeah, yeah, your right! It's Tokiya's birthday. That's not the best part! I have to attend some useless seminar so I might be updating late this time! Peace out everybody! Keep it real. . . Hehe! **


	10. Chapter 10

Wow! The seminar didn't turn into what am I usually expecting, which is, boring let's commit hara-kiri. Anyway, I spend half of my time ogling at our speaker, Carl E. Balita. Haha! Big deal peeps. I've seen him before. And the remaining is for shouting at anyone who dares to ask if who's the long, haired, anime guy I keep on sketching at middle of the lecture. Poor kids. Too deprived by FoR info because they keep on watching the blasted anime. But anyway, here's my update, and I hope with all my might that you'll love it. . .

**TuckingFypo:** Poor Marie. I didn't have any intention to include her at all! It was December's fault! Hehe!

**Suryasree:** That's one of the best part of being an adult. Alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol. . . I'm drooling again! Oi, oi. Is this a sign of substance abuse?!

**Satomika:** Hehe! I don't know how old is she, try to ask her yourself. Kazryle-kawaii is also a nurse! So it's welcome to the white parade for most of us here. Hehe!

Pewww! I thought they are emos because if they are, then I'll be definitely ditching their song.

Really, you have a good voice? Why don't you join a band? Should have invited you to mine, but no vacancy. Gomen! Anyway, try Rain Sahara. I think they're looking for a female vocalist. (wink, wink)

Wala ba kayong comprehensive exam dyan sa school nyo? Because if there is none, then you are a lucky kid. Hehe!

**EiRist:** Don't! You might regret it. . .hehe!

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: **Nobuyuki Anzai owns Flame of Recca. Not Sodium Nitrate.

**My Parents Are Giving Me a Headache**

**By: Sodium Nitrate**

**Chapter Ten: The Best Gift So Far**

The little disk that Koganei and Ganko shoved in his face, turned out to be a home made video. It was devoted entirely on why the Hokage should be invited to his birthday party. It enumerates invalid reason such as, individually showing off their worthless gift and how they practically own his souls, for not choking him up to death.

So, to make the story short, at nine o'clock in the evening, the Hokage are complete and present in Mikagami's lighted backyard.

The whole place is decorated formally, with circular tables and lights. All of his visitors are enjoying the orchestral music, which makes him wonders. Why the Hokage are's so keen to take an invitation from him, well in fact, as much as he can remember, they don't enjoy occasion such as this.

Whatever their reason is, Tokiya decided he doesn't give a single shit.

He's bored on his pants and hates the cooking scenario of this sickening party, his sister has given him. So bored and tired of the same strait line he's been living on in his everyday life. In fact, he's silently wishing the Hokage will burn up something to lighten up the mood. How weird is that?!

Everything felt like it's scripted and fake. He tried to smile but his muscle is so stiff, he's suspecting atrophy.

Damn it! He should be happy. . . It's his birthday anyway. All of the expensive gift they've been throwing at him, well, they all look promising.

He sighs and looks at his back. No December. Just Mifuyu mouthing the word, 'wait'. He nodded and averted his gaze again to a colleague that's standing on a small platform, blabbering his wishes for Tokiya's good health and long life.

Long life his ass. . . If he can read minds, they all want him dead anyway! Especially those who own a fair share of stock hold in their company.

He successfully stifled a yawn, but was lost at his will to turn around again. No Fuuko. Just a passing waiter with a platter of cold wines on his hand.

How ironic. . . The rut of all his evil, the alcohol. All night, he's been fighting the urge to grab one of those.

He sighs again. And when someone poked his broad back, he almost yells in delight after finding out that it's December.

"What toke you so long?" He tried to sound not so furious but his voice sounded a note too high.

She smiles as if she's been suffering too. Then she sits down to a chair beside him.

"I got stuck. "

Tokiya cocked an eyebrow, yet again, when she yawns and slumped at her old tired act. But today, he can definitely note a big difference. She's been wearing a dark brown velvet dress and matching block doll shoes. Her hair is curled and seems to grow by an inch or two. She looks good and he cannot help himself but to stare.

"What are you looking at?" She yelled at him after seeing that he's been observing her. She gave him the familiar icy glare, her father is famous about.

He smirked at her. The only kami-sama given action that he thinks will provoke a stoic personality such as December.

"Nothing. I thought you look like a real princess tonight."

She snorted and begun to roam her sky blue eyes on his visitors. For a moment their, he didn't see himself, for the first time, at her. He saw Fuuko's. "I toke a bath if that's what you're trying to imply. But I must state that I do not LOOK like a PRINCESS!"

"Just smile and let's get this over and done with, shall we?"

"Definitely, your highness."

They look at each other and they both laugh heartily. Once they started it, it's almost impossible to stop. But they did, eventually, because guess are beginning to stare. So they cough and turn their attention to the freshly served food.

"Where's your mom?" _Oops, busted! _He tried with all his might to look casual and be his usual uncaring self.

"She's having a problem with her dress. You know mom. She hated shopping and pick up dresses blind folded. Today she bought a tube dress that didn't fit her," She gesture her chest to Tokiya that almost choke. "But don't worry, she'll show up somewhere around, twelve o'clock.

He nodded and doesn't say anything again. He busied himself with the food and in bullying December on trying a variety of vegetables. But in the end, he realized that he doesn't want to hear the world starvation theory again, so he let him select her food.

"So, you did invite the Hokage?" She said suddenly.

"Yeah."

"Glad they're behaving huh?" She asked him again.

"Actually, I have been wishing all night that they would start a wrestling match here. I'm bored!" he exclaimed while rolling his eyes. The irony again. Here he was, having an adult conversation with his six years old daughter. When are they going to start cursing and swearing? It's much better that way.

She look at him with her eyebrows' on one line. "Who are you and what have you done to Tokiya?"

He was taken aback. He's not his self since this party has started. _It must be really that boring. . ._ He thinks

"Where's Naoko, anyway?" He knows that somehow this will come. Hell, it's been flung to his face all night!

"She's in Paris. But look! She sent me a Rolex!" He held out his left arm to show her the gold plated watch.

"Now we're talking! That's the Tokiya I know!" She smiles at him sweetly and it taken him aback again. They both cannot recognize their selves anymore. "Hey, listen. It's time for my speech."

"What spe---."

He lose the chance to finish his sentence when, December stand up and walk towards the platform. Come to think of it, Mifuyu introduced her without even his realization!

The crowd went silent for a while (even the Hokage) but he can still hear a few whispers here and there. It was their first time to see Tokiya Mikagami's daughter so he cannot blame them. But anyway, that gossip has died down a long time ago at their office, and was replaced by a new story about a stupid microchip.

"Am, hey! I mean hi!" December started speaking at the microphone. "I'm not that good at speech and the like, so I've written a poem for the birthday celebrant."

Everybody oh-ed but Domon howled shamelessly to tears.

**All the ladies may scream,**

**Mikagami, Mikagami,**

**You're as sweet as an ice cream!**

**They wanted you as their hubby,**

**Because of your new Jag probably.**

**But that didn't hide the fact,**

**That you're an asshole, are you not?**

**For me, that's not that bad,**

**Because I cannot deny, you're my dad.**

Everybody went quite with their eyes corking upward, involuntarily. Tokiya, was readying himself, for a forehead smack, almost fainted when the crowd went wild with standing ovation and streaming eyes.

_Oi, oi! How weird is that? _

"Happy birthday Tokiya." December walk away and then pulled something heavy behind the stage decoration. It was a flat rectangular shape box that she single handedly carried on their table.

He excitedly claimed it, thinking of something funnier than her sardonic poem, but received a mighty blow of surprise when a large frame emerges at the gift wrapper. It wasn't just a frame. December painted a descent portrait, of him leaning on a red Jaguar. No one will ever believe that a six years old had made this. . .

A sticky note was place at the lower part of the big frame. It says, 'dada Recca said that Yan-chan has given you a caricature on your eighteenth birthday. Hey, I made you a real one. Hehe! I haven't slept for days and haven't taken a bath 'till now.'

He look at her after reading the message. She was standing their, with her little dress, looking so innocently fearful, he might reject her gift.

"These will definitely be going to my wall." He smiled at her.

"Really?" She asked him again as if her ears are deceiving her. When he nodded, she almost smile. "Well, I can give you a hug if you want. But you have to remember that both of our reputations are in line."

He found himself chuckling.

"Let's take the risk."

Faster than a bullet, she hugged him and he did the same. For another everyday father, this may seem a show of affection. But for Tokiya, this meant everything. . .

After a while they broke then cough again.

"Well, let's start again. Happy birthday, Tokiya."

"Why thank you, December." He offered his hand, fighting the urge to laugh.

She accepted it and they both shook it in front of an astounded guesses.

---

"May I remind you, that you're here because of Tokiya-nissan. Not flirting to anyone!"

"I'm not flirting! Koichi and I are just talking!"

Two teenagers are yelling at the side of the dance floor, causing a small commotion. The girl with a blonde hair is almost crying in frustration, while the boy with a brown hair is fuming with too much range.

Good thing, December is already soundly sleeping at Mifuyu's bed room.

----

She was wearing a black tube dress that's been flowing beneath her knees. It was expertly paired by another block, tree inches sandals with straps. Her long purple hairs are flowing freely and cold night airs are playing with a few strands.

Tokiya had stopped dead on is tract looking at newly arrived, Fuuko Kirisawa.

She was swaying her head, here and there, creating a disturbance on her soft hair. Her eyes are flashing with a mixture of innocent anxiousness and curiosity. He knows that she is looking for someone and it give him slight offense. It didn't help, though, because he's imagining he can smell his perfume despite their questionable distance.

There eyes had met after a few minutes. . .

To his surprise, she turns around and scuffled out of the dancing pairs with his ring tone in a clearer and louder version, lingering the whole place.

He decided to follow her. . .

"Fuuko, where are you going?" he demanded with authority while walking fast, trying to keep up on her athletic stamina in spite the eels.

"Going home." She answered him after they reach the part of their backyard that is ironically deserted that evening.

"Let me walk you to your car then." He offered her.

She stops on her track and turn to look at him. Her glistening lips are open slightly with too much amazement for some reason he doesn't even know.

"Why?" her word is almost un-audible to the man's ears. But then he manages to catch it somehow but he needed to decipher tat simple question first before answering. He voice out his confusion and it make her rolled her eyeballs before explaining, "Why are you acting as if noting stupid happen on the beach? I mean here I am been avoiding you as much as I can, while you act so cool and unfeeling towards it? Are you really is that piece of shit?"

He looked at her blazing eyes, trying to defy the answer she was expecting from him. And he found out that she's still the old Fuuko Kirisawa with un-decodable personality. "We're both drank, monkey. What do you expecting?"

She was taken aback by his answer, he can tell. Then she turns to leave again.

They walk again but this time with no much hurry. He's a little behind her but she doesn't protest this time. Every step they take, the slow music from his party, seems to distance itself away from them.

"How far are you're parking lot, Mi-chan? My legs are seizing up!" She protested after a while.

He snorted and she turns around again ready for a good retort or fight. He was tired too and he doesn't have the strength to dodge this time. So he just wished silently that she should realize that today is his special day.

The expected blow from her didn't come however, to his delight, instead she said, "Oh, your still keeping that bench?" She was pointing something behind his back and he reluctantly turn around to see what the hell is it so important in that damn bech.

When he saw it, he understood at last and nodded. . .

After the SODOM, Fuuko would sneak up in here just to talk to him. And that is there favorite part of the backyard. This is the only place that they can exercise the privacy, the Hokage has been depriving at the school's cafeteria during lunch. In fact, Fuuko had carved a, 'Mi-chan and Fuuko Forever' somewhere at the back rest. But the care taker, _thankfully _or _unfortunately _painted it maybe after learning that the Mikagamis are returning at this place.

"You're a cheap skater back then, remember?" She laughs, still looking at the bench while he's glowered at her. But if truth was about to be told, he really is a cheap skater back then.

On this bench, in front of their fountain and his resting mother's hydrangea bush, she had received her first gift from Tokiya, a sized small, superman t-shirt. . .

"Happy birthday Mi-chan." He turned around and found himself, face to face with a silver necklace that has a superman logo for a pendant. To his surprise, she's been also bestowing him sweet smiles.

Before he can even think he had hug her, muttering, "Thanks for keeping December, Fuuko."

From that position they heard a distance yell of, "Food fight!"

----

**A/N: Hey there! Again. . . This time, I want you to answer some question for me . . . Number one: what is Tokiya's best gift so far? Number two: did you miss me at all? Hehe! Please leave your reviews for this chapter. . . Thankies!**


	11. Chapter 11

Imagine my shock when I accidentally find out that, My Parents Are Giving Me a Headache, reaches 596 hits already. . . Is this good? Is this good? It's so sad that only five people are reviewing for this fic. . . _I'm having second thoughts now if I still want to finish this or not. (sigh)_ I know that I'm new here and I don't deserve any review. But can you at least tell me if it's worthy to finish this story? I won't mind any anonymous reviewy. Please do leave them. It means a lot.

Anyway, I did asked your opinion about what are Tokiya's best gift so far, am I right? Coz my cousin come home from Baguio the other day and read my fic. Imagine, leaving Baguio before panag-benga? What an idiot. He's a fine arts student here in our university and our fave past time, aside from pigging around with our band mates, is to make mangas. I provide the story and he's in charge on the art works. Anyway again, he said that the best gift is, the food fight because Tokiya's been wishing for it all night. O_o Mr. Big-time-weirdo! It's the super man necklace right? Right?

**Suryasree****: **Er, you're sorry for Rai already? (geez, this is harder than I thought) 0_o Anou, please don't kill me in the near future ayt? I don't wanna die young . . . +_+

**TuckingFypo****:** This means one thing. . . We've been caught by a syndrome named as ''Nursing". Is it deadly you ask? Yeah I think so. With all the epistaxis we've experienced in exam, we're already anemic . . . hehe! Er, may I ask though. Are we allowed to name names? Are we not getting in some kind of trouble for this?

**Satomika:** First question. I toke nursing because I want to help my fellow Filipino especially those who strive in poverty and in need of a quality health care. In short, it's a parent's choice. Haha! But so far, I'm enjoying nursing life coz it's fulfilling. Try to ask the other nurse slash nursing here in fan fiction. Then do send me their answer. I wanna know why, too.

Compre exam is also known as battery exam. The one who determine if you're worthy to be a junior?

Carl Balita is the owner of er, Carl E. Balita review center.

The poem, the poem . . . haha! The poem! ^_^

Sure! I'll make you one. Er, how am I suppose to send it to you?

**Eirist:** Glad you like it. I thought that chapter is a little weird because I didn't even read it. Haha! Thanks for the review. Keep them coming, ayt sempai? Hehe!

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: **Nobuyuki Anzai owns Flame of Recca. Not Sodium Nitrate.

**My Parents Are Giving Me a Headache**

**By: Sodium Nitrate**

**Chapter Eleven: The Winter**

"Calm down Fuuko. She'll do just fine." Tokiya said reassuring the slightly color blue Kirisawa Fuuko.

"Better be, Mikagami! Or I'll hang your neck in the ceiling if it doesn't." She ungratefully retorted.

"We're helping her built self steam, Monkey! It's better this way than enrolling her to a variety of summer schools! And you're being stupid again! You're supposed to show some faith in your own daughter!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, not to question my parenting skills huh, freezer? It's not like you've been taking care of her forever! You only show your sorry ass two months ago!" almost all the parents are looking at their place and Raiha is beginning to sink in too much embarrassment.

He looked at the other Hokage or Mifuyu, but they show no sign of stopping the two. They're pretending to be interested on the present show at the stage.

"Two months and a half, chimpanzee!" Tokiya corrected her heatedly, oblivious to the fact that his former fan club are beginning to stare pointedly at his direction.

As expected, they begun calling each other with weird names and continued their rants until a small commotion develop on that side of the auditorium.

"Can you please just shut your mouths?! You're here to watch December, not to bicker for crying out loud! You're making me sick!" It was Sakoshita Yanagi.

They all gape at her. Astounded by the fact that she just told someone off, which they were sure she's not capable of, especially if the person involve are Fuuko and Tokiya. But to their delight, it did the trick.

Raiha look sideways at Fuuko. She was fuming in too much range and he cannot help his self but to sigh. . .

Tokiya is right. He is staying here for almost three months now and he doesn't show any sign of wanting to leave Japan. According to a _valuable source, _he turned down a big offer in New York and is having second thoughts if he's staying or not.

He should be happy about it, come to think of it. He was one of those who are pushing Fuuko to introduce Tokiya to December. But rather he felt the opposite.

When Tokiya's not yet around, he is the father. He toke care of December and he had loved her like his own. . .

When Tokiya's not yet around, he and Fuuko use to spend time with December. . .

What's taken him in surprise though is why he is not feeling any loathing towards Tokiya. . .

In fact, here he is, sitting with him, on December's winter talent show, waiting for the child's turn.

His hat is off for Tokiya on how he managed to convince December in this kind of thing. In fact, the ice-block sees to it that everything is set from costume to practice time. He watched painfully as the three practice with occasional bickers from the two.

"How lame! Paper cranes? Come on Saicho, UBS days are over!" Fuuko shouted while Tokiya snorted loudly.

Saicho, Misora and their sardonic daughter are making thousands of paper cranes for a minimum of one minute. The crowd was cheering because of the amazing speeds, but the Hokage are doing the contrary not because they saw it so many times before, they'll already puking, but because of their too much loathe on the couple.

They finished it successfully and the crowd went wild.

"Thank you! That was amazing!" The emcee says after the family bowed. "And now, please welcome December Kirisawa with 'the Jinx' singing 'who said' by Hannah Montana."

"I can't breathe, Mi-chan!" Fuuko exclaimed while clutching her chest.

"Pull your self up, monkey! You can't faint here!" Tokiya scolded Fuuko. But Raiha can see that his hands are slightly trembling while holding a video cam.

The stage went dark momentarily. A few audience whisper and clap as a sound of electric guitar announces the start of the song. Then the light went on again, revealing Kaoro and Ganko's band. On the center of the stage is December clutching a microphone. She was wearing a glittering long sleeve blouse, a gold bolero, skinny jeans and a pair of gold boats. A long silver hair extension replaced the-suppose-to be blonde wig of the real Hannah Montana.

_God! How much did it cause Mikagami?_

After the guitar intro, December started singing and dancing like what Fuuko and Mikagami had taught her.

**I'm more than just,**

**Your average girl.**

**I like to turn me of, **

**And show the world.**

**Cause some can talk the talk,**

**This girl just wants to rock.**

**I'm individual I'm not like anyone.**

The crowd went wild again, especially the Hokage (and definitely Mifuyu). December, who saw this, stiff a little and starred at Fuuko. The young parents noticed this, decided to stand up and run towards the side of the stage, where December can still see them. To their surprise both of them dance, grinning from ear to ear, urging December to continue.

She nodded afterwards.

**I can be glamorous,**

**Like what you see in all the magazine**

**I can be cool as ice,**

**Or anything I wanna be.**

**Who said, who said,**

**I can't be superman?**

**I say, I say,**

**That I know I can.**

**Who said, who said,**

**I won't be president?**

**I say, I say,**

**You ain't see nothing yet.**

Seeing that her parents are still at the side of the stage, dancing, her old confidence seems to boast, even if the audience cheers.

**Go on and make some noise,**

**Every girl has a choice.**

**During on my own parade,**

**I do my way!**

**I can be something sweet,**

**Like what you hear in all the radio,**

**I can be sophisticated or totally good.**

**I totally should.**

Before the start of the next chorus, Yanagi and Recca runs at the side of the stage too and before they even know it, Fuuko and Tokiya had been push beside their performing daughter. Mikagami protested but was held by December herself. So for the sake of insanity, the two of them dance as a back up for the kid. The Hokage laugh and cheers especially for Tokiya. This is, after all, a never before-seen-act.

**Who said, who said,**

**I can't be superman?**

**I say, I say,**

**That I know I can.**

**Who said, who said,**

**I'm not electrified?**

**I say, I say,**

**There's no holding back,**

**Staying by the track.**

**Because if your on the game,**

**Everybody know your name,**

**No limitation on imagination.**

**Imagine that!**

Still grinning, Fuuko and Tokiya had left the stage to give way to Kaoro's guitar solo. The song went on and when it's over, it received a standing ovation. The Hokage, Mifuyu and Raiha runs at the backstage to congratulate December, afterwards.

Raiha had temporarily forgotten about what he was fretting, after this. . .

---

"Anou, December, I didn't know you can sing well. Here, it's for you. Congratulations!"

After the talent show, they found December talking to blushing boy, on her age.

She dispatches her Hannah Montana costume and was back on her usual clothing, shorts and baggy t-shirt. Her hair extension is still on her head, but she tied it into a ponytail and covered it with a black base ball cap.

"A-anou I'm going now." The boy exclaimed afterwards, when he saw Tokiya, Recca, Domon and Raiha standing with their arms crossed in the chest, staring down at him.

When Domon cracked his knuckles, the boy scuffled out of fright.

"Keep that up and December will stay single forever, idiots!" Fuuko yelled at the men. Mifuyu and Yanagi giggled and December scowled at this.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She retorted defensively on Fuuko while setting the white rose, the boy had given him, aside

"Ooooh! Is that so?" Tokiya said smirking. Then to everybody's surprise he teased her own daughter in a sing-song voice. "I saw December and---what's the boy's name? Never mind! Sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

They gaped at him after this.

"Told you! He's smoking crack!" December exclaimed while still pouting.

Raiha smiled painfully while watching the silver headed duo. Very true. Tokiya seems to smoke crack. He smiles and laughs a little now and seems to be much bolder when it comes to showing affection especially to December. He finds time now to visit the Kirisawa albeit the workload in his office. He even heard that he didn't mind that Kaoro and Ganko started a food fight last November on his own party. Even if no one will admit it, he seems out of character nowadays.

Everybody become so engross in the conversation that no one notice a red headed girl approach their spot on the backstage.

"Tokiya-san! It's a surprise running to you in such a place like this! It's been a while."

All of them look up.

"Miki?" Tokiya exclaimed.

She's been wearing a white coat with furs and Tokiya can say that no difference had been made, since he last saw the girl. Her eye is fixed at Tokiya and seems avoiding their gaze. Before he knew it, she walks out on him and had given him a quick kiss on the lips before departing.

Fuuko might think that this was outrageous, but Raiha saw a small piece of paper that she slipped quickly on Tokiya. _Did he send her in? He is the only man that he can trust in times like this . . . What was written in the paper?_

She walks away after saying goodbye then Tokiya toke a glance on the paper when nobody's looking. It says, 'Keep an eye on December and Fuuko'. No names written but that penmanship is so familiar, he was sure who sent it.

---

**A/N: Bummer again right? This is the third teaser chapter, if you're counting. I promise to clarify every clue and hint on this three, next time. The twelfth chapter is entitled, 'Birthday Surprises'. I beg you! Please click the review button. . . T_T**


	12. Chapter 12

I wrote, half of this chapter at the labor room, while my 'assist' and 'cord care' are sleeping, and of course, our 'case' thrashing out of agony. Hehe! So, with that thought, let me share to you my favorite Mi-chan line, written by Subzero, 'I guess I became a doctor because I enjoy slicing people up'. Harhar! I'm sorry for the late update guys! My shift for this week is from seven in the evening 'till seven in the morning, so there you go! I hope I'll be able to satisfy you this time. The story is getting complicated so I have to watch out every nuke of it, thoroughly. Though I cannot assure you that it's grammatical error free this time. Gomen! ^_^

**A midsummer night's dream:** I won't. I promise . . . As long as you guys keep reviewing.

**TuckingFypo****:** Hmm. . . That was weird. . . I didn't know I disabled it. Anyhow, thankies!

**Satomika: **I don't like her either. I was never expert in those kind of songs so I need t ask opinion about it and unfortunately, they pointed Hannah's. Hehe! It's perfect. It's saying that, 'Hey! You can't bully me anymore!' and it's funny, imaging Toki's dancing in that kind of rhythm.

The kiss is just a camouflage. I forgot to explain. O_o

Taga Baguio ka pala? Baka classmate mo yung pinsan kong nursing! Ako lang kasi yung di sikat na Uni ang pinag-aaralan. Pati yung _present _BF ko, taga dyan. . .Hehe! Anyway, remind me what am I sending you again? O_o

Haha! Not planning to go to---! Good one! Er, my dad's going to kick my sorry butt all the way to U.S. after graduation. Supportive father. Never know what I'm capable of, aside from taking blood pressures. (sigh) So, there you are!

**Suryasree:** Waaaah! You're making me so tearful. . . Huhu!

**Eirist:** Ikawa din. . . You're making me so tearful! Huhu! Arigatou! T_T Thanks for the lecture. Here's chapter twelve. . . (Sniff)

**lady_danielle:** Dunno why. It matters to me coz hits won't tell me what they think about my story and if it worth typing crap again. So far, let me sum this all up with three words, ayt? Humiliation, appreciation and apologies.

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: **Nobuyuki Anzai owns Flame of Recca. Not Sodium Nitrate.

**My Parents Are Giving Me a Headache**

**By: Sodium Nitrate**

**Chapter Twelve: Birthday Surprises**

She stepped impatiently at the car's accelerator after the green gate of the Mikagami's residence open up for her. A wide grin was plastered on her face as she drove expertly with her black SUV McClaren. She was way too happy that she wanted to curse the long and wide front yard of the house, but still, that would be inappropriate in her state. Then after what seems to be forever, she found herself parking at last at side of the front doors.

"Good evening, Naoko-sama." The Mikagami's butler greeted her courteously after opening the car's door for her.

"Same to you too, Bernard!" She said sweetly then quickly descends the driver's seat. "Hey, take care of my baby, ayt? No scratch." She throws the keys to the aged guy who bowed after she runs off inside the house.

Months ago, she was impatiently waiting for Tokiya's arrival at this marble steps so that she can punch him to death. How Ironic. She had given him a small bruise in the eye then, because she found out that her fiancé had had a daughter.

But no hard feelings now! She told herself. In fact, she found the kid rather cute and funny. A creature like that shouldn't be treated as an insult in her and Tokiya's relationship. She doesn't want to be a witch stepmother, anyway. She's Naoko, the only child of a multibillionaire businessman for Christ sake! And she's not going to tarnish her reputation by being mistaken a jealous and selfish freak.

She grins again and march quickly deeper in the Mikagami's house.

A loud bark greeted her. The questionable sound was followed by the arrival of the one and only, Mifuyu Mikagami.

"Naoko-chan!" She exclaimed. A note of---was it panic?---on her voice.

"I hate to break it up to you, Mifuyu-future-nee, but Halloween is over. Like, a month ago?!" She chuckled and so did she.

The brunette girl is wearing a long blue gown, but beneath the hem, she could make out a pair of transparent doll shoes. She tied her brown locks into a lose bun and is oddly wearing a glittering tiara. All in all, she looked like a pop-up picture from a fairy tale book called Cinderella.

"Is Tokiya supposed to be the dwarf?" She teased her while a coffee brown Labrador retriever run around the pretending princess, playfully.

"Hey! I'm in a notion that I'm Cinderella, for your four, one, one!" She retorted with a sweet smile. Her left hand is rather busy on restraining the over active puppy.

"I know that! But what I'm not aware of, is this cute little doggy over here!" She changed the subject then she reach out, to help her restrain the dog. She whistled afterwards so that the dog's attention will be shift on her bending form. "Hello cutie! Nice to meet you! I'm glad Tokiya didn't fry you!"

As a response, the dog barked again which made them giggly for a minute.

"Where's Tokiya, Mifuyu-future-nee?"

She looked up and she saw the old panic again on her blue eye. "He's at the office. I left him there a while ago."

"Oh!" She exclaimed standing up, the heavy puppy now on her hands. "The meeting with the Chinese investor. Do you think he can make it up 'till Christmas dinner? Mom's gonna kill me if he won't show up." She winced slightly and to her surprise, so did the girl before her.

"Anou, Naoko-chan, didn't Tokiya inform you that we're attending December's birthday party tonight?" She was biting her lower lips.

_Oh! So that's why she's so panicky and almost in the state of nervous breakdown? _She thinks. Suddenly, she smacked her palm on her forehead, so pointedly that Mifuyu flushed because of too much embarrassment.

"Am, anou, Tokiya's been busy lately. He must have for---"

"The invitation! December gave me one, weeks ago and I forgot! God! I'm such a stupid baboon . . . Of course. She's been called December because she was born in December! I'm such a---"

She looked back at Mifuyu again after realizing that the later is snickering loudly because she's been blabbering endlessly.

"Your keys, Madame." The butler interjects in, with another courteous bow.

"Oh perfect! It's like Bernard wants me out of the house." She teased the Mikagami's servant while she chortled merrily.

"Not at all, Madame!" He defensively says while handling her the keys. He bowed once more and disappeared.

"I better go now, Mifuyu-future-nee. I need to explain mom everything. You know her. Autocratic old woman and all." She sets down the puppy carefully then stands up with all the grace she could master. "Don't tell December that I forgot all right? Work out an excuse for me and tell her I'll send her a lifetime dog-food supply as a late gift. Should have come now, but there aren't too much evil-witch-step-mom costume on malls you know." She chuckled again. "Later then."

She made a turn to leave but found herself been held by Mifuyu's firm but gentle grip.

"Gomen nasai, Naoko-chan." Was that another pitiful gaze she was throwing? She hates to admit that she's familiar with that look. Mifuyu loves to give her that, every time Tokiya was too busy to meet her. She wanted to tell her that it's ok, but she decided that it's better to leave it that way. She wasn't going to believe her that she was not selfish, anyway. That she understand. December is not a treat but in fact a denominator on Tokiya's great changes.

She smiled at her as sweetly as she can, then turn to leave the palace like manor.

---

December's seventh birthday party was held in one of the grandest hotel in Japan. Her mother's seemingly perfect timing of giving birth, had given them a few troubles, since they wanted to celebrate it at Christmas Eve. But then again, she is the only daughter of Tokiya Mikagami. All the money he has thrown away, will all worth it, since it's her first time to celebrate a birth date with his biological father.

Fuuko and Tokiya planned this for almost a week. Only a few people are invited but _luckily_, they all grudgingly agreed with the theme of the party, dress-like-a-fairy-tale-character-and-look-like-a-total-idiot.

Before the clock start midnight, the party was officially started, with the arrival of a somber looking December. She's been taking the toll of telling anyone who would listened, that she looked like a fairy-crap-mother on her periwinkle dress with an artificial sky blue butterfly wings on her back, and she humbly apologize for her parent's lack of consideration.

However, her mood and attitude, changed in speed of a thunder, when Mifuyu arrived carrying a big box and a Labrador puppy from her father. She had dismissed her old approach and replaces it by deciding to call the over reactive puppy, _Tokiya. _

After seems to be an hour, her phase of excitement vanished. She then bombarded Fuuko, with a question she cannot answer herself. How did Tokiya's present arrive without him?

No signs and shadow of Tokiya Mikagami. What kind of business proposal is he attending to at this ungodly hour? Sorry to say it, but Fuuko's not buying that crap. . .

She paced the floor, back and forth without even realizing that a pair of cerulean eyes is following her. On her next turn, she found herself face to face with non other than Recca Hanabishi.

"Fuuko, calm down. Don't act like a jealous wife. You're creeping everybody out!" He hissed on her ears as Fuuko roamed her eyes on every table, where a series of fairy tale character comes to life, look up at her.

"I'm not acting like a jealous wife, Recca. I just had this feeling---" She look at his eyes, unable to describe what she felt. "There's something heavy in here. Like there's something about to happen."

Recca look back at her again and was surprise to find out that she's breathing deeply and fast. She was tugging the neckline of her gown and she's sweating like a maniac. Never in their UBS and SODOM days had Fuuko shown a symptom like this. She must be suffering. And to his surprise, millions of Goosebumps emerged from his skin.

"Come on Fuuko. Seat down." She lead her on seat away from everybody's prying eyes.

"Are you ok, Fuuko-chan?" It was Mifuyu. She handed her a glass of water.

She reluctantly accepted it with a shaking hand. She looks at her meaning to say that she was ok, but she found a lump on her throat, blocking any word vomit. Any _untrue _word vomit. She wanted to shake the brunette until she'll spill out what the heck happen to Tokiya.

Wait. Wait a friggin' moment? Why is she so worried for that blasted piece of ice?

She looked back at Recca with wide eyes, horrorstruck of the sudden realization. It taken all the remaining oxygen in her shaking body and she felt her blood leave her entire face. And Recca, having the instinct of a true friend deciphered what's bothering her all this time. "Mikagami is old enough to take care of himself Fuuko, so calm down." He spilled out carelessly.

Mifuyu head snapped at Recca's direction. Then to Fuuko. Her eyes flew wide open when she realized what is happening.

"I know! I know!" Fuuko retorted at her childhood friend. Both of them are unaware on the looks that Mifuyu are giving them. "It sounds silly but--- Never mind. I wish Raiha-kun is here."

"Where's that ninja-wannabe anyway?" He hastily changed the subject and quickly noted that her breathing is not stabilizing even for just a little.

"He couldn't get a vacation. His boss won't let him leave the office."

She roamed her eyes toward the party as if looking for her fiancé. She fought the urge to telephone him so that he can make her feel much better.

The odd feeling is still lingering, hell, it's been in her chest earlier when she woke up! But due to the eating time process of the preparation, she hadn't paid too much attention on it. Now that the intensity reaches a higher level, she was able to name it. Fear of the unknown. . .

"Fuuko-nee, I think it's better not to wait for Mikagami-san. The guesses are waiting for the blowing of the candles." Ganko interrupted her daze dilly dying. And that's all she needs to snap out back to reality.

"She's right, Fuuko. Maybe the meeting isn't over yet. Because I was ringing Tokiya and he's not answering." Mifuyu interject in.

Fuuko look down at Mifuyu's phone as if she's waiting for the conformation. She swallowed a fair amount of saliva and tried to calm herself down.

"Fuuko," Recca said, waiting for her go signal.

"I guess so. Where's December?"

"I thought she's with you, because she's not inside, Fuuko-nee." She look at her sister and her breathe was held again when she saw that the blonde girl paled.

She run inside the main hall and roamed her eyes for a sign of silver head. When her eyes deprive her none, a black space swallowed her whole until her body welcome numbness at last. . .

But before that, Tokiya's voice reverberated in her head saying, _'Keep an eye on December, Fuuko.'_

---

It ache him that he's late for the party. Throughout the entire meeting, an odd feeling also known as excitement was lingering on his head. He wanted nothing more but to run towards his car and think for a good retort for December.

When at last, their Chinese associates, signed their deal, he fought the urge to whoop in too much joy.

He rushes towards his private office to shove his loyal secretary away and to put on his prince charming costume, afterwards. On the way to the basement, he thanks Kami-sama silently, that no one can see him in this state on insaneness, except the sleepy guards on their night shift. He smirked slightly, thinking that the poor guys will wake up tomorrow, thinking that they have dreamt that a medieval prince is walking towards an elevator.

To his surprise, the elevator opened and reviled _him. _

Isn't it enough that he sends Miki off to annoy the whole Hokage, just to give him a letter? He thinks grudgingly as he assures him that he had warned Fuuko already.

He shooed him away, like he's been shoeing an annoying fly. Like when he's shoeing him when he's talking to Mifuyu.

He brought he's car to the highest speed, he's money could worth, just to find the whole place in state that _he's _been trying to tell him a while ago.

"Jesus!" He mutters when he entered the hall and met the Hokage's and Mifuyu's eyes.

A bunch of police officers was all over the place and been questioning there guess hastily. By just one look, he already knows. . . His chest's drumming to the highest extent, as if his heart is making sure that he gets enough oxygen.

He marches towards the Hokage and when he was close enough, they all scattered as if they were afraid of him. Was he glaring again? No. That wasn't the reason. His comrade was never afraid or intimidated by a Tokiya Mikaami. They were just leaning on Fuuko, hiding her from everybody's view.

When he halted a few inches from her, she paled again. She opens her mouth slightly and he saw he blue orbs stream with a brimming tears. Suddenly, an urge to run towards her to give him assurance that everything would be ok, over power him. But he did the opposite.

Tokiya closed their gap and before he could even think, he grabbed her shoulder and shook it for all her worth. "What the hell is going on Fuuko?" He knows. Even if no ones shouting it to his pretty face, he's paternal instinct told him everything that needs knowing.

Fuuko stared at Tokiya wide eyed. He was standing there with his prince charming clothes and boots. He looked at her with loathe she had never seen in his eyes before and those grip are making her arms numb with too much pain.

He's here. He's ok. Then why's that odd feeling still on her chest?

"Answer me Fuuko!" He shouted a little out of control. Panic is starting to creep out on his entire body.

"December is missing!" She shouted at his face too. She wanted to hit him for hurting her, physically and emotionally, but she found out that she's unable to do any damage on this state.

Now that he heard the grim conformation, his grips loosen a little. He was confused. What is he going to do now?

He was about to put a distance between them when he's phone rung. He pulled it on with a shaking hand and when he looks back at Fuuko he saw that her eyes are wide with horror again. He took it as a go signal. He pressed a button to listen to unfamiliar voice that says, 'Give me the madogou's memory if you want to see your daughter alive again'. Before he can speak let alone to talk, the voice cut the other line and he hears nothing more.

"Who is that? And what is madogou's memory?" Fuuko ask him.

He looks down on his fearful eyes, calculating if this was the best time to tell her the truth. Will she believe him? But before he can open his mouth, a two on black evening jacket, over shadowed them. The two and the police officers look eccentric on a tide of guess wearing the silliest costume that Tokiya has ever seen in his entire life.

"You're Ms. Fuuko Kirisawa?" one of the men barked at her. He was holding a long rectangular box and by the look of it, he was about to announce that he's one of their guess and he have a gift for the missing birthday celebrant.

"Yes." She answered firmly.

He can't help it, albeit their circumstances, to throw an admiration on the purple headed woman beside her. She was once named as one of the greatest fighter in all of Japan, after all. A six eleven man cannot intimidate her easily.

"May I speak to you in private?"

"Talk in front of us or do not talk to Fuuko at all." Tokiya spat at the two.

"Very well then. I'm detective Kinomoto and this is detective Itchigawa." They both shove their shiny badges on their faces afterwards. "I take that you're detective Raiha's fiancé?"

"Y-yes." Fuuko stammered while looking at Tokiya. Confusion was written metaphorically on her eyes. "What do you mean by detective? Raiha is an engi---"

Kinomoto look at Itchigawa on her words. The later nodded and he speak again. "You're boyfriend is not an engineer, ma'am. He was working as an undercover agent for our department."

"Months ago, he stole a microchip from the Mori. He soled it to a variety of notorious drug lords and the likes." Itchigawa, interjects in.

"We suspected that the one who kidnapped your daughter is one of the drug lords who's seeking for the microchip. Ms. Kirisawa, we're asking you to tell us where Raiha hid the microchip. "

"Do you think I'm buying your crap?!" Fuuko retorted with range.

"Ms. Kirisawa, your fiancée was killed an hour before we came here."

----

**A/N: Come on guys! Don't give me that look! I want to sleep! Hehe!**


	13. Chapter 13

Here. Let me prolong your grieving stage for Raiha-kun, ayt? Sodium Nitrate, the sadistic zonofavitch. . . Bwahaha! And my answers for my masochist. Please enjoy. . . Hehe!

**Suryasree****:** What are you talking about?! I didn't kill Raiha! Ok, maybe I did. . . Oh my God! I'm a criminal! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

**TuckingFypo**: Calm down, tuts! Your blood pressure! You're not that young, you know. . . Er, actually you're younger than me. . . Bwehehe!

**EiRist****:** Er, believe it or not, I haven't activated the beta-reader yet. I'm not qualified. . . Dunno what happen there, nee-chan. Maybe the new writing environment helped! Jehehe!

**Satomika:** Naoko sounded like me? Really? I don't know about that. But I like to own her baby. Hehe!

Four, one, one, is 'information'.

I'll let you know who killed Raiha and why did they kill him, soon. Maybe it's Tokiya. Maybe not. Haha! On the last chapter, or in the epilogue, I'll explain why I want him dead. And no, I didn't kill him because I'm a sadist and because I hate him. ^_^

Why 'dark prince'?

**A Midsummer Night's Dream:** Hehe! Got it, pare! They wanna kill me because I killed Raiha. . .

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: **Nobuyuki Anzai owns Flame of Recca. Not Sodium Nitrate.

**My Parents Are Giving Me a Headache**

**By: Sodium Nitrate**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Red lines**

_The morning light and the chirping of the distance birds brought her to an abrupt wake. Her eyes flew open the moment she regained consciousness. Feeling of being miserable lingered somewhere around her stomach, her eyes are swollen and a tight knot was sticking out of her chest._

_Fuuko checked the alarm clock on her bedside table. It's too early to wake up for a night owl like her, but nonetheless, she get up, rather quickly. She runs toward the sink and vomits what seems to be all the invisible content of her stomach._

_When feeling of nauseated subsided, she let her lit form to be swallowed by self pit, once more. She doesn't give a damn when she started sinking, rather miserable on her dirty tiles. On that position, she can see through her open bathroom door, to her dumpsite-like room. _

_Papers are scattered around the place. Papers that has stories of unfinished letters such as, Dear Mi-can, when are you coming back?, Dear Mi-can, Fuck you for leaving me in this state of pregnancy. There are some that contain a long line but on the end, Fuuko had written a, Fuck! I don't know your address! How am I going to mail this to you, freeze boy?!_

_She stayed on that position until Raiha entered the room and dragged her forcefully to her bed. He Paced the room, fuming, blabbering about things she only listened half to._

"_Here. Eat this." He shoved a plane cracker on her face, which he pulled on what seems to be a bag of groceries he brought with him._

_She looked up on his speech and stared at the thing he was referring to. By instinct, she accepted it only to throw it across the room. _

"_I don't want that! You didn't bring beer again! I told you last night, to not come here if----"_

"_Fuuko, you're pregnant! You're not supposed to drink alcohol!" He cut her sentence while shaking her shoulders, making her to see some reason, until clear liquid formed at the edges of her eyes._

"_I don't care!" She yelled at him. "I'm not keeping this---this insect! My mom almost disowned me, my friends are avoiding me, and my Mi-chan dumped me because of this!"_

_He watched her as she planted small punches around her stomach and below. He noticed that instead of gaining weight, she loses some. But soon enough, her belly will blow up._

_Tears are cascading down her blue orbs he always got lost to, whenever he's staring down at her. A sudden feeling of killing someone name Mikagami Tokiya swallowed him whole until realization of self pity was implanted on his brain. _

_He must not pity her. She needed someone. He must not pity his self. He loves her. . . _

"_It's not her fault, Fuuko! She did not asked to be created just like that."_

_His words are almost inaudible but she stilled on the verge of that sentence._

"_What am I thinking?! It's my fault. . ." She said suddenly. Raiha did not expect this, neither the frightening sob that reverberated on her room._

"_Listen to me, Fuuko. It's not her or your fault ok? Your mother didn't disown you. Your friends are not avoiding you. You're avoiding them!" He kneeled down beside her and stared at her eyes, strait. She's still crying endlessly and God knows he wanted nothing more than to do the same. But he must stay strong for his Fuuko. "We're her for you. You're going to keep her and we will help you to raise her. You are going to start your new life with her. And with me. . . "_

_She gasped as he pulled a plane silver ring from his finger. She felt the cold metal being pushed carefully on her own finger. _

_Thank Kami-sama it fit._

_Her own engagement ring she received during her first trimester, is from a person she always_

"_I will be here for you no matter what and I will wait until you forget everything about him. I will wait until you're ready to marry me." He stated, until he cannot fight the tears anymore. She did nothing but to stare and digest the sincerity on her voice he never heard from Mikagami. "I will be here beside you through your ups and down and I will wait patiently until you learn to love me. I love you Fuuko Kirisawa, you know that. And for the rest of my life, I will."_

"_Raiha-kun." Before she can even think, she pulled him into a tight embrace. He knows that she still love Tokiya until that very moment but she was certain that he is easier to love than the father of her unborn child. His promise of tomorrow gives her hope that someday, she will be ready to love again. "I will, if you promise me a much more expensive ring than this cheap steak."_

_They both laughed heartily between their noisy sobbing._

"_I will, I promised." He reassured her._

"_And you're certain that she's a girl huh?"_

"_Yeah. A hundred percent! Soon, we will have an over active, purple headed, kid running around the house. We will call her, December."_

"_December?" She pulled back from their position, tearless but full of questions. December. It only makes her think of winter, snow and anything very cold related. _

"_Yeah." He answered her, merriment and excitement written on his eyes. "The doctor said you're giving birth on December, right? And I promise you that you will never have a lonely Christmas for the rest of your life."_

---

"Fuuko, what the hell?! You're flooding December's room!"

From a very familiar dream, Fuuko Kirisawa was pulled back to reality. A familiar voice was screaming through the constant dripping from her daughter's shower.

Someone is descending the stairs rather quickly. Was it December?

She doesn't think so. . .

She's been lying flat on the bathroom floor, fully dress. Her vision is a little blurry because her face was receiving the full blast of the raining water. On that position, she started to predict an upcoming head cold, with an intensity of the biggest hang over. Then she decided to not give a damn. . .

Her life is over. . .

"Get up Fuuko. Pull your self together."

After what seem to be half an hour, the owner of the familiar voice was back. When she opened her eyes again, she saw a tangle of wet silver locks and cold gray eyes looking down at her pitiful position.

Curiosity was lingering somewhere around her brain on why he's not bothering to turn off the dripping thing above them. On that thought, she still cannot find her voice or her strength to sit up. Albeit, she let him do all the work, until he made her lean on a cold wall.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" He yelled again, frustration was dancing on his eyes.

She felt the raining liquid, stopped and a questionable cold material being force on her left wrist. She looked down and saw that the low flood she created was tainted with red liquid which she likes to call, her own blood.

"Look at me, Fuuko. Damn it, look at me!" Tokiya shouted again, not caring about the damage she might create to her delicate eardrums, pressing the white cloth a little further on her wrist. December is going to kill him if she can see this, but he needed to subside the bleeding somehow.

She looked up straight into his eyes without any expression he seldom see. He was taken aback but he reminded himself that she's in a defense mechanism from all the pain she's experiencing right now.

"You believe that shit, do you Mikagami?" She said suddenly.

He let her win when he decided not to look at her eyes. She laughed grimly which triggered an appearance of his million goose bumps.

"Instead of making yourself sick here, why don't you just go to his funeral?"

He never stops to think when he's retorting to Kirisawa. He was used to this since their high school days, so he somehow he expected her to slapped him. And she did. He looked up at and when he met her eyes, he regretted his insensitive mouth.

He hated her stiff form, tying to show that she's not hurt. Her eyes are not swollen, but dark. She must be subjected to sleepless nights and Tokiya doesn't know if that's a good thing or not.

The stinging on his left cheek is still present but he ignored it. He let his will to sulk and mourn silently with Kirisawa, succumbed him, instead of pretending he's mad. To his surprise, he found himself sitting on the bathroom floor with Fuuko.

"Is it true? Have you seen him? Is he really dead?" Fuuko said suddenly. On the middle of the sentence, she broke at last.

It's her first time to shed tears for Raiha. She's too busy convincing herself that the police are maybe wrong and he's just hiding, laughing his butt off for their constraint mourning. She tried not to think about him during day time and the result is denying dreams and nightmare. It seems so real in dark hour perspective that it's so hard to convince herself that morning is the real reality.

"Fuuko," Tokiya on the other hand, wants to lie and tell her the truth at the same time, in the end, he decided to keep his big mouth shut so not to hurt her a little further.

He looked at him sideways and he found her staring at the ceiling while she weeps silently. It pained him to see her like this. When he tried to describe the feeling, he was surprise that it wasn't pity for a Fuuko Kirisawa. He was really hurt, he doesn't really know why.

"Answer me, damn it!" Fuuko's voice reverberated at the tiled wall. She was trying to restrain her sobs but she's not that successful. Why does he have to break down beside Mikagami, while all she did in front of Kagero and Yanagi is swallowed her saliva? Why him? Of all the people in Japan, why did Kami-sama give him the most unfeeling bastard of all time? Even if she talk about her feeling in front of the king of snow cone, she doubt it if he even get a small hint.

"Yes."

She looked at him and the truth was written on his gray eyes. He wasn't looking at her but she still sees no trace of lies.

"How about the microchip, bullshit? Is it true?" She asked again.

"I don't know." He was lying. . . But suddenly she was glad that he is.

"You left me six years ago Mi-chan. My life is a mess. And he fixed me up again. . ." She told him at last. "I don't know how to fix this up again. I don't know if I can survive this time."

"Why would you need someone to fix you up? Are you broke?"

Tokiya was surprise to hear her laugh not grimly, but with merriment.

"Oh, Mi-chan. Once an asshole, always an asshole. . ."

He snorted and so did she. They were both confused of from the sudden upswing of the mood. But they both held up their tongue anyway. Fuuko was still feeling miserable and Tokiya is still worrying about their daughter.

"You need to stay strong, Fuuko. If you couldn't do it for yourself, at least do it for December."

She looked up again on his sensible words. Her eyes were streaming when she realized that he was right. As an answer for him, she stands up slowly and tried to hide the weakening of her muscle.

He did the same. "That's the Fuuko, I used to know."

She smiles and through their wet cloths they both hug each other.

She needed him to stay with him for a while. Raiha is gone, December is no where to be found. She doesn't want to lose anyone valuable to her again. . .

"Mi-chan, can I borrow you from Naoko for a while?"

---

A knock on the door brought Tokiya out of his reverie. Fuuko fell asleep at last at December's bed. And beyond that time, he taken it in turn to stare at Fuuko, look at their daughter's belongings and watch her some more.

He cross the bedroom and open the door, only find himself face to face with an astounded Recca Hanabishi. For a minute, he looked behind Tokiya's shoulder, back to his scowling face and to the sleeping Fuuko who's only wearing a white bathrobe.

"Oi, bastard! What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled without even thinking.

Fuuko stirred on her sleep. They watch her momentarily as she mutters unconsciously and then settle herself at last showing her back on them. When they were sure she's asleep again, they both look at each other, throwing daggers every time they do so.

Recca open his mouth to hiss something on Tokiya when the later dragged him on his colar quickly and quietly away from the bedroom. His hands are cold and seems like he's just been out from the shower.

"Let go off me!" Recca hissed on Tokiya after making sure that their distance won't reach Fuuko's ear anymore. "What the hell are you doing, having sex with Fuuko, while her fiancé's on a coffin?! Are you mad?!"

Tokiya look down. He's been wearing a polo shirt and corduroy shorts that he unearthed somewhere on her closet. He shatter while thinking that this might belong to Raiha but after a minute of thinking, he recognized this as his high school belongings, he left from Fuuko's room during their sneaking-to-see-each-others days.

He rolled his eyes and decided to annoy the former flame boy much further.

"Have seen the wedding crashers, Hanabishi?"

"Yeah." He answered him, still scowling.

"Will Farrell say that grieving women are horny."

"You---" before he can even think, he attempted to punch him. However, Tokiya dodged it and a pitiful vase behind him shuttered noisily on the floor. They both stilled for a minute, waiting for any noise that might sound like, a waking dragon. "Fuck! Hime's going to kill me! She gave it to Fuuko last Christmas."

Tokiya doesn't even suppress an insulting snort. Honestly, he thinks that Fuuko might even congratulate Recca after learning that her house is free from a hideous thing at last. "It's your fault, Baka! Let's blame the dog, anyway. Come on down stairs. If you break anything up again, Fuuko's gonna fry December's dog."

They both descended the stairs quietly to help themselves for some tea on the kitchen.

"You're really are a pig, Mikagami. You know that?" Recca started again while preparing two mugs of tea. But this time, he's a little calm and a bit preoccupied.

Tokiya rolled his eyes. Recca is such an idiot. He thinks while giving some food for his daughter's forgotten puppy. "Hanabishi, do you think I can jump around on bed while my daughter's own life is at stake?"

"But you said---"

"Honestly, even if you and Domon think I'm a human anesthesia, sometimes I crack jokes." He retorted, then settled himself on a chair, in front of Hanabishi. "I found her showering with her clothes on but I didn't do anything to her."

They both went silent after this. Tokiya is on a deep thought while he sipped his tea. Months ago, he's been sitting on this very chair with Fuuko, Mifuyu and December.

Recca who have taken notice of this, break the silence. "Do you have news about December?"

Tokiya sighed on his words. "The kidnappers called again. They still want the same thing. It's foolish to try to offer them moneys. Remember what that Kinomoto said?"

"Yeah. What's that anyway?"

"Never mind what that is. I didn't even know what it look like. How am I supposed to give them that?"

"Listen to me Mikagami. We can help you---"

"Hanabishi, this isn't UBS days anymore! It's different now! We can't break in into mansions anymore, to rescue somebody. They want this thing so badly and that's the only thing that keeps me certain that my daughter is alive."

They both went silent again.

Recca is occasionally throwing looks at Mikagami. He looked tired and he didn't expect to see that. On the end, he managed to convince himself that the man learned to care for December at last.

"This might be a payment for all of my stupidity for leaving them before." Tokiya snorted bitterly, staring silently on her almost cold tea. "Why my daughter? Why her?"

"You're probably right. But it's all Raiha in the end. Only he, knows where this Madougu's memory were! And he doesn't even give us hint, can you belie----"

"That's it Hanabishi! You're a genius!" Tokiya snapped out so suddenly that Recca almost topple over his seat when he yelled. "He left it here, on Fuuko's house! That's why they think that we know where it is and blackmailed us by kidnapping December!"

"Of course I'm a genius. But what the hell are you talking about?"

Instead of answering him, Tokiya left the dining room and runs toward the living room, where all of December's unopened presents are scattered.

"Do you recognize this box?" He shoved a gift on Hanabishi's face after the later catch up with him.

"Yeah, that's the gift that Kinomoto---hey what are you doing, Mikagami!?" Recca yelled again after Tokiya kneeled and begun to unwrap the rectangular box a little haphazardly.

"See these marks?" Tokiya showed scratch marks on Recca with a note of impatient on his voice. "They, the police, might have confiscated this after learning that it's from Raiha. Then they found nothing. So they wrap it again and brought it to the party to show some respect to the dead."

"So? Mikagami, if the police doesn't found anything unusual with that gift, neither would we!" Recca tried to reason out. Tokiya had reviled a pink box with a doll inside. He winched slightly as he think, that Raiha of all people, would know that December don't appreciate a doll to be given to her. Then, when he kneeled down next to Mikagami and under the Christmas tree, he saw that the doll is sporting a long silvery hair and cold gray eyes.

"It's a personalize doll. They make something like this in Disney Lands. Look it says in the box that it's from Disney Land Hong Kong! But they don't make porcelain one. Why is it porcelain?" Tokiya mutters more to himself rather than to Hanabishi. He slowly toke out his daughter's small version on its box and shook it near on his companion's ears. "Do you hear anything Hanabishi?"

"Nothing. I hear nothing. Mikagami, this is mad! Raiha might---What the hell are you doing Mikagami?!" To his surprise, Tokiya had started to smash the doll on the floor until the whole thing shattered into small pieces. Then he began to search something on its contents and Recca began to think that he's beginning to lose his marbles.

"They don't hear nothing either, that's why they think that it's harmless." Tokiya answered him, still searching to the dust. The sharp and pointed objects are beginning to cut his fingers but he still doesn't mind. He keeps thinking, December, wait for Tokiya, I'm going to get you, as he pound the helpless object further to the floor. "And Raiha, he hid it rather expertly. I'm sure, the x-ray won't even see it. But not expertly enough! It's in here!"

He torn two ordinarily looking foam apart, that's been sticking inside the doll's porcelain chest. It reviled a two inches, metallic object with weird sign and symbols. Tokiya held it, with shaking hands, on Recca face. They both look at it, thinking about the duplicate of this thing.

"Mikagami, this is stupid." Recca stated while still looking at the object on Tokiya's white hands. "Are they going to use this microchip on us to extract the madougu's memory from our brain?"

Through the intensity of the atmosphere, Tokiya managed not to laugh. But before he can open his mouth to explain everything to Hanabishi, December's dog barked and runs toward them. He pocketed the silver microchip as he sensed presence towards the room.

"My, my, Recca! You're getting dumber and dumber as the year past!"

They both look up and found four people standing on in front of them. Three are women. Two of them are red headed and the other one with pixy cut blue hair. The blue headed girl is carrying a small figure, wrap up in thick fury coat with a silver hairs is sticking out. The fourth person stepped out of the shadow until they can make his face out.

"Kurei!"

---

**A/N: Trust Kurei to mess everything up for the Hokage, as he always did in every fic. Recca keeps muttering to my ears. Tokiya's not helping either! He keeps appearing everywhere, asking me if how is he going to beat Raiha's marriage proposal. The two baka-saru! I'm the author here, let me do my job. Nyehehe! Till, next time then? Be good, don't forget to brush your teeth and leave your reviews of course. Ayt?**


	14. Chapter 14

I managed to raised Mifuyu from the land of the dead. Let see if I CAN do the same with Satomika's Dark prince. . .

**TuckingFypo**: Something's better left unsaid. In other words, I forgot what am I going to say in that line. Haha! Gomen ne! I'll try to be more careful next time. I promise. . .

What is ZOMGWTFLOLIPOPZ!!? Hehe! And the other one?

**Satomika:** Yay! I love that line too! (Ok, shut up Mi-chan! I'm working on your marriage proposal.). Dear God, I think I'm schizophrenic. O_o The other line is derived from the original 'Choked and Breathless'. A story I wrote before my mom's first death anniversary.

Er, it's only Recca. Kurei is, nah! I don't want to spoil things up for ya. He's in Faye Valentine too?! Wow! I can't wait! Oddly enough, I heart Kurei. . .^_^

**Eirist:** The new writing environment is, inside the delivery room. I couldn't sleep during the waiting process (I can sleep now???) so I'm doing something worthwhile. ^_^

Am, it depends on the outcome of this chapter. Five more, I think. Not counting the epilogue of course.

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: **Nobuyuki Anzai owns Flame of Recca. Not Sodium Nitrate.

**My Parents Are Giving Me a Headache**

**By: Sodium Nitrate**

**Chapter Fourteen: Hitting Two Birds with One Stone **

Woods and concrete are covering the entire structure as he remembered it. Today, glasses had replaced most of the first storey walls.

The weak December sunlight is passing through the crystal like objects and it made the entire house gleamed next to the frozen pool. It given him a notion that he's in Narnia and he's trespassing within the White Witch's turf.

The thought almost made him snort wit glee.

He never thought that he'll be coming back to live hear again. His old high school apartment was much more inviting than this place.

The wide drive ways that attracted a bunch of rich drug racers, his mother's dying begonia and the tall gates. He never intended to go back . . . Memories are enough.

But what other choice does he has? This is the only safe place to hide Fuuko and December. His late father had made sure of that. For years and years, they were hiding out here for Meguri Kyouza's prying eyes.

"_Quick! Pack up some clothes and hide this two. I'll take care of this one, you mind the other microchip." He remembered Kurei's commanding voice as he and Neon wrestled Recca to stop the later from jumping to his half brother. "You, stop messing around! We'll explain everything to you, when this is over."_

_When he nodded on Kurei's direction, Recca stilled as if he have been frozen. His eyes popped up in horror as he looked at Tokiya. Nonetheless, he helped him roused up Fuuko and packed their clothes up._

A tug from hi shirt brought Tokiya out of is reverie. He looked down and his eyes met December's, with a mug of hot chocolate on her hand.

"Mifuyu-san asked me to give this to you. She said you should stay away from the snow because you might catch a cold." She began while he accepted the cup.

He started on her last words. He's standing in the middle of the frozen front yard and been staring at the house dreamily. He pushed December away with his free hands, to shade themselves from the falling snow.

"It's not that cold. " She continued. He noticed that that she's only wearing a light jacket and the cold weather seems not to bother her at all. Then he reminded himself that this is her season. This is _their_ season.

When they were sitting on the bench at last, she poked him again and nodded the house direction. He looked up and both of them saw that Mifuyu is watching them behind the grand piano. When she saw that they were both looking, she panicked and almost trips a large vase on the process.

Tokiya and December both snorted at the same time when she's out of sight at last.

"She thinks I'm angry with her." Tokiya smiled at Mifuyu's direction where she disappeared a minute ago. Then he took a small sip on the hot liquid. He offered December the cup, but the later refused and asked, "Why?"

Tokiya sighed then he roamed his eyes on the wide backyard. The tall walls that are covered wit ivy during summer days sent chills down her spine. The winter breeze has nothing to do with this, he told himself. The damn thing is just giving him a claustrophobic feeling, as though he's a former prisoner that has been brought to the same fortress.

"Our parents used to own this house." He began explaining. "We have to sell it when our parents died on a plane crash. Then we live in some dingy apartment until onee-chan _faked _her own death."

He laughed grimly.

"Faked? What do you mean faked?"

"Our psychotic grandfather wants to teach me Hyoumon Ken---you know what Hyoumon Ken is, do you?" She nodded. "She has to do that to protect our heirloom."

"Although I'm confused, I have to nod my agreement. It's not that I'm not interested, it's just that I'm not _really _interested."

Tokiya laughed at her words. He could not blame the kid. He has this knack for giving information without any enthusiasm and most of his companion ended up sweat dropping.

"So, tell me about your parents?"

"My mother is a lawyer. But when I was born, she leaved the firm and became a full-pledged housewife. Although she's happy, sometimes I can see that she's bored." He started his eyes' not averting his gaze from the iced front yard. Memories are flooding in as he saw a familiar object. "My father is a business man. We rarely seen him during weekdays, but every time he's here, we try to stay away from him as hard as we could."

December looked up at his last words. One of her eyebrow is raised upward, encouraging him to continue and at the same time, to question him silently. Her month of hanging out with him has given her an impression that no one or no man alive has the talent to intimidate Tokiya Mikagami. Not counting her mother of course.

"He's autocratic and very protective. We don't hate him but we're afraid of him. So as our mom. He's the grumpiest individual I've ever met in my entire life."

"Try to look in your mirror and you'll meet grumpy number two."

"At least I'm not bossy!"

"Yes you are!"

"Then how come you're not obeying me?"

"Hmm. . . Good question."

Both of them lost their will to talk. They momentarily counted the falling snow, adding there mass on the already iced swimming pool. All they can hear is their constant breathing, misting the already chilly environment.

"I'm sorry. . . " Tokiya suddenly stated, unsure where the hell is he going.

"For what?" She started. Her cold ray eyes, so like him, met his and suddenly she knew what the sudden apology is. "Never mind. Forget it. What's important is you're here, hiding your butt off with us."

He smiled at her gratefully. True, he hated her adult talk sometimes, but she always made sense that always eased his soul, surprisingly.

Her words are enough to confess what he's fretting, since they arrived here. "I hated this place. I never dreamt of coming back here. I don't blame one-chan for wanting this house back. But I really hate this place."

"Why?"

"It was like trying to kid your self that if you keep any object that will bring up a memory, you can take a dead person back to life. . ."

She stiffed on his words and he's not slow on the uptake. Again, he wished that his insensitive mouth will vanish.

"I'm sorry, December. I didin't----"

"It's ok. It's just that, I haven't got the chance to say goodbye to daddy Raiha." Tears were treating to fall down on her eyes. But before it gets the chance, she hastily wiped it out.

Tokiya was generous enough to pretend to looked away. He smiled and made a decision he wanted to do since Kurei brought December to their doorstep.

"I want to say goodbye too." She turned on Tokiya's word and her neck creaked as if it was snapped in half. Her eyes are dancing with disbelief, but when she looked at his eyes, she seen the truthfulness he intended to give. "Wait inside the house. I'll ask your mother is she wants to come."

---

His words had reverberated on her ears while her lips are swollen and tender. The most horrific part is she MIGHT admit that he is right. . .

On a blink of and eye, Tokiya had kissed him. She pulled back but he was stubborn. In the end, she let her instinct rule her out again. But this time, it wasn't for wants and carnal feelings. It was from something confusing and indescribable. . .

It was a minute of pleasure and at the same time torture. This was different from what they experienced on the beach. And as his kissed become deeper and deeper, a sudden realization painfully stabbed her.

On the verged of their lip locking, she thought she was imagining that she was kissing Raiha. But when the sweeter part came, she realized that she needed not to kiss anyone but her Mi-chan.

She pushed him back and smacked him. Is eyes are questioning her but instead of voicing it out, he had walked away. Minutes later, she heard a speeding Jaguar away from the house.

How did that happened? She questioned her self silently.

He knocked on the door and asked her permission to take December of to _his _grave. She agreed but she also refused to come since it was painful for her to see that he really is gone. She was rather guilty for believing that _he _is a bad guy and he intended to endanger their lives.

But when _Kurei _entered the picture, she took her accusation back. . .

It was Tokiya's fault. He wasn't keen to explain everything to her. And she was furious! He never trusted her.

Can't he see that it pain her?

No. He was still the cold ice-block she knew. . . He's supposed to be transformation was meant for their daughter. Not for her. And here she was, hoping, hoping. . .

That was unbelievable. She was unbelievable!

How can she kiss him, hoping idiotically that he still felt something toward her? How can she kiss him while she's been telling herself all this years that she doesn't felt anything towards her anymore? He was trying to tell her that all this years, she was just pretending or thinking that she had loved Raiha. She had shouted, no. Then he kissed her hard. . .

Then he won again. . .

A single tear fall from her eye as she was questioning herself on how did it happened so fast. That damn feeling again. Why is it so quick?

She creped towards her door and made a decision. She needs to know the truth! If Tokiya wasn't planning to tell her what all this about, she will decipher all this on her own.

Even if the whole truth will pained her. . .

---

**A/N: We can be slaves or we can be LYCANS! Er, just felt like saying it. . . Hehe! I hoped I answered most of your questions though I know I casted a mystery again. Please leave your reviews! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

Yes, it's my finals! Blame it. . . Blame it! Then I got ill. . . At first I thought it's because of too much stress, lack of foods and excitement due to upcoming affiliation. But in the end it's all because of too much back stroke and my darn eyes (it took three of my male friends and six of my relatives to drag me to the doctor, by hair, mind you). Whenever I don't feel well, I made up self diagnosis comprising of the most horrific disorders known to man kind so my father banded me to anything much more high tech than a type writer. So now I solute the kids from the Middle Ages (and beyond) for surviving a day without even touching a PSP. ^_^

_A Midsummer Night's Dream_: Sure dude! Here's the update . . . Wahaha!

_satomika_: Wow! I totally forgot about Panagbenga na! Oh god. . . So that means I haven't updated from quite sometime now? Coz it's Bangus festival at the latest diba? I'm soooooooo dead!

_EiRist_: How about Fuuko killing Mikagami now? How's that sound? Hehe! Anyway, it wasn't peek season yet . . . Parents are more concentrated now in the actual 'making' rather than 'laboring'. Haha! So yeah! D.R.

_syNemYoA_: Imagine coming home from the hospital, undergone painful diagnostic test and reading a nice review. I'm all smiles now! ^_^ Thanks! And yeah! This is ToFuu. . . Hope to see you again here. . . I'm gonna see your name again, right? (Puppy-dog-eye)

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: **Nabuyuki Anzai owned Flame of Recca. Not Sodium Nitrate.

**My Parents Are Giving Me a Headache**

**By: Sodium Nitrate**

**Chapter Fifteen: Extension, Assertion and Break Up **

If every odd things in life is fatal, Recca would have dropped dead hours ago.

He found himself sitting on Naoko's expensive couch, waiting for another acting weird Tokiya Mikagami and been starring at his half-brother. He try hard to glare at him, so he may die on his account, but the latter starred back with an annoyed expression while his eyes sting because of not blinking.

How did this happen?

Hours ago, he was driving and going particularly to nowhere (a habit he considered as a temporary escaped from the Sakoshitas) when he caught sight of speeding red convertible followed closely by a black one. He stepped at the accelerator and tried to tail the expensive cars. On a blink of an eye, they were parking on a frosty graveyard, next to a gloomy-looking temple.

He distanced himself a little from the two and on his position he saw Tokiya emerged with December on his Jaguar. They walk on a particular gravestone and when they settled in, Kurei followed suit.

He decided to spy instead of showing his face on them. He hid himself on a large mahogany tree but still can make out what they were saying.

December was talking about an 'extension to the previous proposal' and Tokiya seems agreeing. Whatever that is, it makes no sense to him. And Kurei was sharing the same dilemma but was keeping his mouth shut.

The three found him, needle to say, and dragged him on Naoko's turf.

He averted his gaze from him afterwards and turned it to the neatly park cars on Naoko's wide driveway, visible through her glass paneled window.

_Mercedes Guardian. _He snorted on the thought, smirking slightly on the black car.

"Excuse me?" He almost jumps on Kurei's word. Both he and December look up at the owner of the voice. "Why are you snorting at my car? Is it bothering you?"

"No." He lied defiantly adding a yawn afterwards.

Kurei glared at him like he offended him big time and when he looked down on December he saw that the child is calculating him even the dog beside her!

"Actually I was wondering how you managed to get a car like that. No, no let me rephrase that. Why _did _you get a car like that?"

He saw that he shifted his gaze on December who followed the conversation like a tennis rally. She looked at Kurei as if saying she wanted to know the answer too.

"I don't get it!" He pronounced, loosing his composure a little.

"What Dada Recca meant is you got a car that wasn't available in any stores unless you order it specially." December interjected in.

They both snapped their neck on the seven years old kid before them, look of amazement obvious on their faces.

She rolled her eyes on them. "Tokiya told me he wanted something like that but he said it's hard to get one. Jeez!"

"I got lot of connections and that's the end of it! Stop bothering me with that damn car!" Kurei answered Recca.

"Moron! I don't give a mouse fart on your car! I'm just too amuse why you wanted a bullet proof car, no, missile proof car! Why, why my big brother, afraid of death much?" He gloated and the one he was referring too blushed madly.

Somehow, Kurei knew where this conversation's going.

"How did you manage to comeback from the past anyway?" He let slipped accidentally.

"Don't tell me you didn't ask Kaoro?! My God Hanabishi! You're still an idiot!"

Its Recca's turned to blush this time. The truth is, he really don't mind what kind of car he was driving. Kurei is a man. And a big car can inflate self esteem faster than a ranging bullet. He knew that. He's from the same species after all. What's bothering him is the same dilemma he shared with Fuuko. What is Kurei's doing in this family picture and why is Tokiya trusting a man like him?

"You're thinking about Tokiya and why does he trust me, right?" Kurei stated matter-of-factly.

_Tokiya? He's calling Mi-bou, Tokiya? Holy cow! _He silently utter.

"'Course he did! They're best friend!" December interjected in again.

After digesting what the kid just said, Recca almost choked to death. _Everybody is delirium. Dear God, save me from this madness!_

"Best friend?! Best friend?! What kind of crap are you feeding our princess huh, Kurei?!" He retorted looking furiously at his half brother.

Somehow, Recca expected him to deny or to lie, or to laugh. But not to flushed, not because of anger, but because of embarrassment.

"I told you, we will explain everything to you when everything is over!" He shouted a little hysterical. He reminded him of a kid who just got busted from doing a mischief.

He turned to look at December. She is also red but this time because of holding laughter for something she thinks is funny. She turned into an ugly shade of magenta when she met Recca's eyes then snapped her head on the opposite direction as if he's throwing daggers on her.

"I'm not telling you. That's their business. Not mine." She stated. As if for agreement, the Labrador beside her barked loudly.

Recca signed.

December is right, if you think of it. That wasn't his business and he's better off without it. But he still care and he doesn't want anything to happen to December or Fuuko. He considered them as the most important women in his life next to Yanagi and Kagero.

And if ever he'd be given a chance to have his own baby, he pictured it like December. With less sarcasm and swearing of course.

He looked back at Kurei.

He had to admit that he was worrying for Kurei too after the SODOM battle. Now, he wondered what he was doing after Mori's death, if he's still involved illegal things and what does he know about the controversial madougu's memory. By the look of it, he seems to be following is foster father's ordeal if he needed a high caliber car.

He looked intently on his face then he noticed his deep scar is gone. Both he and Kurei sported a flaw from the past and that was too phenomenal to miss even for years apart with each other.

He opened his mouth to say something about it when Tokiya and his girlfriend emerged from a hall at last.

Tokiya is stiffed as ever but there were something different from his composure. Naoko on the other hand is smiling at them from ear to ear. Her eyes are red and swollen. . .

_Kami, I can't take any odd-ness anymore. . . ._

---

Tokiya is looking intently on the road, trying to ignore December. She is looking at him every ten seconds and when he stiffed, she looked outside the car window gingerly.

Recca drove in an opposite direction while Kurei is tailing them endlessly. The act reminded Tokiya of December's newly acquired pet. . . Tailing. . .

He's been like this ever since he brought December back on Fuuko's house. Tokiya knew that he was just trying to protect them for a danger he oddly took responsibility for.

"What's up?" He broke the silence at last after December looked at him for the tenth time.

She turned red then paled and ended up on an ugly shade of purple. Tokiya, who saw this, was stuck between amusement and anxiousness.

"Are you ok?" he asked again then look at the rear view mirror to check on Kurei's car.

"Yeah." He silently answered him not bothering to look up.

"Then what's up?"

"WadahellhapentoNoko?" She answered him very fast as if she will suffer less when she will put it that way.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know, Naoko?" December was examining her shoelaces when she said this. She was afraid to look at him.

She asked her dad earlier if he could extend their proposition. And after moments of silence, he smiled and asked her if she would like to accompany him to Naoko's.

"_Tokiya, can you stay with me and mom for like another month or more?" She said while looking at Raiha's tombstone. _

_He looked at her as if he cannot believe what his ears are sending on is senses. Fuuko's voice reverberated on his ears saying, 'can I borrow you for Naoko for a while?_

"_Mom's not ok and I don't know what's gonna happen to her if she lose you after Daddy Raiha. Please Tokiya, I will be extra nice to you from this day onward and won't ask you for any favor for the rest of my life, again." tears are beginning to creep there way on her eyes again. But she won't allow it because the cold weather might froze it out. "Just explain everything to mom. She deserves it more than I do."_

_He kneeled beside her and before he knew it, he had given him a hug and decided to take his plan on action. . . _

_Kurei is behind them but he politely stood frozen as if he cannot hear a single word from them._

"What about Naoko?" He asked after pulling himself from the scenes earlier. Tokiya was trying to delay any answer but he knew that they will come on this conclusion anyway.

"She seems. . . crying." She whispered.

"We broke up."

December turned to look at him. Her cold, gray eyes are wide with shock. "W-why? I-is it about the proposition? But I didn't---didn't. . ."

"Didn't what?"

She sighed while looking at the blizzard outside the car. Everything is so complicated and everything seems pointing out on her. She knew that this is all her fault but she doesn't mean to hurt anyone.

Neon-chan told her accidentally, that Kurei almost got killed when he was rescuing her from the kidnappers. She doesn't remember any of this because she was asleep all the time. All she remembered is she's at the party waiting for Tokiya and the next thing she knew, Fuuko and Tokiya's fussing all over her as if the haven't seen her in years.

They told her that Raiha is dead. She also felt that its her fault. She hasn't got the chance to spend time with him when he last visited because she's trying to spend some more time with Tokiya. All she knew is Tokiya will leave Tokyo soon and she has the eternity with her daddy Raiha.

Because of this mishap, Tokiya was forced to live in their old house again.

And Fuuko. Her mom is so lonely and suffering and she's not doing anything that might help her.

She felt useless and vulnerable. . .

For the first time in her life, she wished she's not a kid anymore so she can do responsible action.

She hugged herself because of the sudden feeling of cold wind that's been lingering on the car. And Tokiya unfortunately saw all of this. . .

"Didn't what, December?" He asked her again.

"I didn't ask you to break up with Naoko!" She said at last. "I like her. She's maybe annoying but she reminded me of mom on many ways."

That's what he thought so and he's tired of kidding his own body.

"Why?"

For the tenth time, Tokiya look at the rear view mirror. The black Mercedes is slightly blurred but his eyes can still make it out. He sighed lightly, weighing his next words at the same time concentrating hard on his driving.

Why? The truth is, he is also confuse, dang it! The anger that burned him everytime he saw Fuuko mourned for Raiha, the fresh flood of guilt for leaving her before and the sadness when she refuse on his kiss. . .

December is still looking at his father and suddenly he saw a weary old man rather than the beautiful face that clutch horribly on his gender. She sighed too and prepared herself for endless curiosity. Tokiya will never answer her. . .

"Because I don't want to hurt anymore." They both look at each other. Tokiya is smiling sadly on her daughter and December is looking sad for his father.

"Do you love Naoko-chan?"

"Of course!"

"Then why. . . Oh!" Sudden comprehension dawned on her face. She smiled a little trying to conceal the smugness she want to throw at his father.

Tokiya saw this, unfortunately, and was about to open his mouth when suddenly, he heard a muffled car horn and a roar of expensive engine. He looked up and saw that they are back to the darn house at last.

---

Ok, ok, I know! Not so promising! Update is coming soon enough, I think, since scarcity of social life is kicking in at the moment. . . Please leave you're review. It made my day. ^_^

Anyway, just want to thank the two people who reviewed for my first song fic Step Right Up. Satomika and Sinji-san. Thank you very, very much! Sinji is my highschool classmate by the way so I won't count him. But I love you both for wasting your time reading it. . .

See you in review box in a minute! ;


	16. Chapter 16

Finally! The reading marathon for my Twilight saga is over. I want to use this opportunity (or rather invisibility) to thank my step mom for the marvelous copies she gave me. . . Alright, enough on the melodrama. Does anyone know if there is a descent bookstore here in the Philippines that store a copy of Midnight Sun? Ok let me know. Anyhow, I want to let you know that I finally figure it out! Mi-chaaaaan! You are a dead meat! Hihihi!

**syNemYoA**: Yeah, well Naoko is a nice gal. Really. I want her to be like that to make the love story more complicated for Fuu-chan and Mika-can. (in short, more complicated for me.) Sigh. . .

**satomika**: Hehe! Gomen. . . I know. That chapter is so lame. The short review proves that! So I know you're going to enjoy this one. And more evil laugh for you! I can guarantee that! (Witch laughing)

**Suryasree**: Wow! You're back! Hehe! That's mine. . . not Tokiya's. My laziness got him OOC. I was thinking, 'let them read between the line, dude!' but too late! That's a writer's big mistake. Gomen! And about the heartrobs, yeah I'm with you sistah! Boys. Can't live with them, can't live without them. . .

**Sinji-san and Renz_09**: Guys, guys, guys! You're flooding me with love letters. . . Could you just like, save it for my Friendster and Tagged account? Please, if you don't mind? Er, if you haven't notice, people are reviewing here. . . Not catching with every ones lives. XD But thanks anyway for The God's Conspiracy. I appreciated that.

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: **Nabuyuki Anzai own Flame of Recca. Not Sodium Nitrate.

**My Parents Are Giving Me a Headache**

**By: Sodium Nitrate**

**Chapter Sixteen: Madougu's Memory**

Everything in her life is a panicky blur now, like trying to decipher a surreal painting without so much luck. She always craved companion, like everyone around her will going to disappear in any second. So, New Year come and goes without her, noticing. She still went rigid in the mere mention of Raiha's name. Guess the flying of the time does not count after all.

A lot of changes sprang because of the incidence last December. Tokiya, after enduring shouts and curses from her, succeeded in encouraging her to settle temporarily in the Mikagami manor, as if the 'Narnia' house is not big enough to accommodate them. She wondered what's with that place that made Tokiya always giddy.

Suited her, anyway. Now that she and Mikagami are living in one roof, she needed fair amount of distance to stay away from his annoying presence.

She still remembered the day she told Yanagi about the new ordeal. The ex-healer squealed in delight until a hallow buzzing developed on her fragile ears.

"Yanagi, this is all for temporary convenience." She stated exasperated.

But the later give her an all knowing look that made her more furious.

Tokiya keep on ordering her around. And when she tried to argue, he gave her the safety-issue reason. In the end she let him beat her again. She filed for a temporarily leave in Nishikiri High. She doesn't want to be tailed all day anyway because the crown ice prince keep on hinting about a personal body guard that might suite her.

She tried to help in house works (to keep her busy) but the Mikagami seems to be keeping a various collection of paid-servants instead of expensive ornaments that can be found on a near-by stores. She and Mifuyu were bored to death in the end.

Tokiya, annoying as ever, can come and go as he pleased. He struts about the house as if he is a working father with his wife and kids. . . She felt like a kept woman. . .

Several times he tried to engage her with light talks and the likes but she remain stubborn. She still doesn't forget about what he did and by Kami-sama, the moment that he try that again, December or no December, she will stab him with whatever metallic around two feet radius.

The over reacting bigot seems to go into extreme. He talked December out of a home school plan and the little scalawag all but happy to accept it.

"Traitor." She muttered

It will start after one week. A Scottish (or British. She doesn't give much to the detail) will arrive after a week to cover December's lessons. He chooses them well. The Tutor will not only teach the usual school staff but also art and music.

But Kurei and Recca weren't impressed at all. She cocked an eyebrow when the two arrived and bombard Tokiya with details.

"Serves you right." She silently agreed. Although the presence of Kurei still bothered her.

On other trivial matter, she thought she'll be seeing a lot of Naoko but come to think of it, she hasn't seen the girl since God knows when.

"Have you seen Naoko?" She questioned December one day while trying to sound nonchalant.

"Hmm. . . Last December, I think. Why, mom?"

"Nothing. It felt like, I haven't seen her for a while now."

December gave her the piercing look she inherited from Tokiya. But she easily dropped the subject off because she forced a thick jacket on her already turtle neck form. After minutes of whining and tantrums, she won. December and Mifuyu made an arrangement to visit the mall. She only gives in to the idea when the two let her stay at home and after learning that Kurei (that means Recca as well) will escort the two.

She took December's hand and they both descended the grand staircase. At the foot, waiting is none other than Tokiya Mikagami.

Today, he's wearing a light blue, long sleeve, V-neck shirt that suited his eyes. He expertly paired it with white canvass short and leather slippers. His silver hair seems to grow by an inch or two and the thought that even tiny details caught her eyes made her mentally shaking her purple head.

As ever, she thinks, he looked sexy. Regardless, it's not an appropriate clothes for work or even anywhere without having a frost bite. _Guess being a formidable fridge boy finally paid of. _Fuuko thinks.

"You look like a human fur-ball." He greeted December. He carried her with his two hands like a baby and it surprised her that December doesn't protest.

"It's windy outside." She said with gritted teeth or rather defensively.

"Oh." Was all he could say. His cold eyes bore repentance that taken her aback.

December's face lightens up with undeniable smugness. She smirked at them both but thought she better off it when she remembered that she's still within her parents reach.

"Do me a favor. Don't give this to onee-san except during emergency." He gave December a Visa card that she pocketed with a questioning look.

"You're not going?" She exclaimed.

"No. My tummy is aching."

"Awww!"

They both exchanged a knowing look that sent shiver down on Fuuko's spine. She mentally calculated if it worth to hurry up and make a side trip, but the thought of Mifuyu, the shopaholic that she was, sent her to decide that she better stay.

"I'm going to get some tea." She muttered.

On her way to the kitchen, she heard December saying, "Ok, so this is your big shot. Doooon't wastes it!"

Fuuko sighed. She wondered if Bernard, the Butler, will give him a gun with bullets if she asked him to. . .

---

Tokiya and December both watched Fuuko's retreating back. When she's out of their sight, December turned on to his father to remind him that this is big opportunity.

Tokiya kept his lips pressed on a straight line. He carefully set his daughter down, and then they both stepped in to the grand piano.

"Er, what are your plans now?" December quietly asked Tokiya. They're sitting in front of the piano, Tokiya holding on the bass keys while December played with the lead rhythm.

"You're getting good at this." He commented. He watched her tiny fingers momentarily thinking. "Honestly, I have no idea. Give me a clue, please."

It was December's turned to pressed her mouth shut as Mifuyu emerged only to hurriedly head on her room again. December and Tokiya both rolled their eyes.

"Let's try the Bella's lullaby again." She commanded with excited tone. "Hmm, how about offering her the truth?"

"I tried that, didn't I?" He retorted, his fingers automatically pressing the keyboard. Well he did. . . Everytime he was trying to engage her on a civil conversation, she will turn her back on him which he grudgingly swallowed for being such an unfeeling bastard.

"Try again, then. Mom's frustrated. You're keeping her in the dark. So as Dada Recca, right? I bet she'll soften up a little, Dada Recca is nice to Kurei-chan now."

"I don't think that's the only problem with Fuuko. . ." He trailed of. The rhythm faltered as Mifuyu and Fuuko emerged again.

"Are you ready?" Mifuyu excitedly asked December.

The later just nod. A brown puppy entered the scene with wagging tail. It barked his impatience on December. "Tokiya, are you gonna be ok with, mom?"

"Sure." Tokiya answered absentmindedly.

"I meant the dog!"

"Oh." Mifuyu and Fuuko stifled a laugh as an obvious blushing overcomes the real Tokiya. Luckily, a car's horn broke the awkwardness. It announced Kurei's arrival.

"The Guardian is here!" December squealed while running outside. Tokiya restrained the dog as it made a turn to follow its owner. Mifuyu now, has her turn to blush madly. She made a quiet good-bye to Fuuko and Tokiya then turned on to follow December.

Fuuko, Tokiya and the dog stood for a moment while they listen to December's begging on driving and Kurei's polite refusal. Then when the engine roared away, Fuuko made a turned to ascend the stairs without looking at Tokiya.

"Help." Tokiya silently muttered his face, on the dog's. The creature barked loudly only to turn its back on Tokiya, tails wagging madly.

_Ok. I'm talking to a dog! A dog, for goodness sake! Fuuko, what the hell are you doing to me?! _He silently cursed himself.

---

"Can I have a minute?"

Tokiya found Fuuko on one of there balconies. Her back was facing him and her head tilted toward the gray sky. At the verge of his voice, she didn't make any gesture that she heard him. He sighed . . . he was torn between the desire to leave and talking to her. In the end, he decided he wanted the last option.

"Suite yourself. . . This is your house, after all." Fuuko answered after pulling a deep breath, her back still facing him. Good thing Kami-sama blessed her with a good ass. She was thinking. If truth was about to be told, she really wanted to throw dagger on him. But she decided, she better off it.

A piercing wind blew and Tokiya still doesn't say anything. He walked towards Fuuko, leaned his back over the balustrade, where she leaned her slender arms, so that he was facing the door.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. A deep sighed. He was weighing his first words. Damn it! He forgot to knit a good preliminary. He felt is jaw tightening and he was thinking what the hell is happening to him? How hard can it be to say 'hi' to an ex-girlfriend?

"Spill the beans, Mi-chan!"

He smiled mentally. The pet name always stirred him out. . .

"Nothing. I was bored. I wanted to talk to somebody." He lied. He prayed with all his might that she wasn't capable of detecting an obvious deceit.

Fuuko didn't suppress a snort. "Like the great Tokiya Mikagami always craving for a talkative companion." She retorted.

"You're good. But I really am up to a senseless light talk." He said smirking, his gray eyes dancing in merriment. Fuuko needed to look away from him.

"On the contrary, I'm not up for the idea."

"Oh yeah? As you said, Monkey, this is my house. And I can do whatever I want inside it."

A heat flushed in and out of her body. Her hands formed into a tight fist and her whole body shook. To her surprise, she sighed deeply and the whole anger vanished. Guess she finally learned that his insulting gesture only bobbled when he got comfortable around her. On their dating years, she used to tease him about it.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. . . "He trailed off. He was looking at her white fist, probably thinking if it worth the risk for a painful head punch. But she loosens up in a minute after pulling oxygen to her lungs.

"The great Tokiya Mikagami saying 'sorry'? Pride must be running low."

"The world bank is on the verge of bankruptcy nowadays."

She was looking at him now. Her mouth curled into a friendly smirk. Her eyes finally twinkled in its old warm.

"Fine. I'll give you half-an-hour."

"Two hours."

"An hour." She said with finality.

"Deal." He walked back inside reaching the intercom. He pressed a button to order someone for two hot cocoa.

Fuuko rolled ere eyes. When he returned to his former place, she said. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything." He answered without looking at her.

"Are questions allowed in 'anything'?" She said determined and eager.

He looked at her, calculating. It surprise him that she didn't look away this time. "It depends on the question I guess."

"Hmm. . ."

Tokiya turned to faced the outside now so that they are both looking at the same scenery. The wind is still blowing madly but seems like it doesn't affect them at all.

Fuuko, now Tokiya noticed, is only wearing a white colored, light jacket and brown sweat pants with her favorite pajama slippers designed as Coyote. He snorted while looking at it. He never saw December wearing anything as childish.

"Are you checking my butt, Mi-chan?" She asked indignantly.

Tokiya looked up only to realize that from that position, he looked like he's been staring at her backside. He opened his mouth to correct her but their maid form Madrid entered with tray of cocoa. She said something in fluid Spanish that Tokiya answered with a brief, 'gracias'. She bowed and vanished again.

"You understand Spanish, Mi-chan?" She asked mesmerized. She knew that he is smart but he never think of him as a linguistic type.

He chuckled. He gave Fuuko a steaming cup of cocoa that she sip gratefully, before answering. "A bit. Onee-san can speak and write Spanish and German. I can only do that in French."

"Whoa. . ." She muttered before taking a sip again. After all, she thinks, the Mikagamis owned a big corporation that able them to travel and meet business men around the globe. It must be the reason why he hired a second tutor for December.

Then it struck her. Tokiya worked his skin to stressfulness before meeting December. Does he perhaps, get an idea, before, to produce an heir aside from December to pass on their wealth? Or was he perhaps, not thinking about it at all, because Mifuyu was much more capable in family matter?

"What are you thinking?"

She gave a start on his voice. She was looking intently inside her mug, thinking, without realizing she's still with Tokiya.

"Nothing." She said frowning at her cup. But she remembered that monkeys can't think and he can easily and without hesitancy can point that out. So she said anyway. "I was thinking if you already learned to love December."

To her surprise, he chortled. When he looked up, she saw something alien in his cold gray eyes. It was so new that she wasn't able to name it.

"What made you think I didn't?"

"Nothing." She said embarrassed.

"It's hard to believe but I really did. She meant everything to me now that I will do anything to keep her away from harm. I'm glad you keep her, Fuuko. You are forever in my depth."

"She looked away and felt her cheek flushed scarlet. "Amm. . . you said that already, remember?"

"Yeah I know. But I'll say it again anyway for the highlights. December is very important to me. And so are you Fuuko."

Another heat flooded her face but she keep convincing her head that her ears are just deceiving her. No one is important for Mikagami except his self.

"I'm terribly sorry for not telling you the truth. Believe it or not but it pained me."

She turned around to face him. Tilt of red still painted her cheeks and so is mischief in both of her eyes. "Then we're about to take away the pain, Mi-chan. You agreed to answer my questions, remember?"

He rolled his eyes but he said anyway, "Fire away then!"

"Hmm. . ." She went back in looking at her half-empty mug of cocoa weighing her next words. "What is Madougu's memeory?"

She looked up in time to see him smiling sheepishly. He was looking on the empty space around him.

"Alright then. I know it's coming anyway."

She smirked and thinking victory.

"Madougu's memory are two chips, microchips, combine together and will reveal the most dangerous data known to mankind." He started, looking at her. He felt like a camper telling a scary story to simply scare somebody else's wit to death. But Fuuko wasn't. She was looking at him with her old air of impatience.

"What kind of dangerous data?" She quote and quote the word dangerous.

"A data comprised of the most notorious profiles. Profiles of drug lord, their dealers, corrupt politicians, war lords and the likes. Mori gathered this data when he was still alive. He used to blackmail the people on the list. To make them obey into his ordeals. Like the massive cloning project, mass weaponry, the UBS. Anything illegal. When he died, everybody breathe again. But years after, they found out that his adopted son is still alive and about. And the microchip still existed."

"And Kurei, the adopted son, is prat enough to broadcast that he still possessed this chips?" She asked while thinking about December and Mifuyu with a loose madman as a company.

He chuckled darkly. "That's what I thought at first. But it turn out that a 'prat' secretary of defense 'broadcasted' that Kurei 'possessed' the chips." He ended up lamely. He took a sip on his coca then continued. "When he still work for Mori, this secretary of defense, Lin Jeung of South Korea, he saw a data about a nuclear bomb they're currently building in North Korea. Now, he wanted to gain this data to show it to the U.N. Apparently he wanted to gain power and start world war three, which is a very good solution for Economic crisis.

"Right. And Kurei doesn't want to give him the chip."

"Exactly. Because he cannot simply let them take the chips and discovered a bunch of illegal data. Like profiles of Ku, Uruha's and even the Hokage's."

Fuuko's Goosebumps stand on their ends at the mention of is old comrades. She goes in her everyday life not realizing Mori's shadow was still behind them.

"Kurei wanted to destroy this chips which is what the opposite of Lin Jeung's desires. So, he threatens Kurei with the old death threats and the likes. Kurei, you know the man, thought he's in control. But Jeung told the other Yakusa and they all sent death threats to Kurei." He finished again carefully not touching the part were Raiha's name can be dragged down.

"Why can't just Kurei give a specific data?"

"Apparently, it's not like a simple flask drive with its copy-paste feature."

Fuuko blushed. Fortunately, Tokiya was generous enough not to mention it aloud. "Oh men! I tought it's a microchips that contain data about the Hokage's madougus."

Tokiya snorted. "Wait 'till you hear Hanabishi's idea about what is madougu's memory."

Silence greeted them again. But this time, the air of awkwardness is not present. Tokiya was thinking about December and Mifuyu and Fuuko digesting the truth she was craving to hear.

"So, where are these chips now?" She asked after she found the courage again. "Where did you find them?"

Tokiya heard an edge on her voice probably she didn't want to say Raiha's name aloud too. "I found the first one, long time ago, not realizing it's a microchip." A heat flushed on his cheek as he remembered Fuuko on the beach. "The other one is onside Raiha-san's gift for December's seventh birthday."

Fuuko felt her muscle stiff. A hallow buzzing on her ears and an aching spot on her chest. She fought the urge to clutch it with her two hands. _Not now. _She thinks. _I need to hear everything. Not now._

"Inside. . . Inside the doll?" Her voice faltered as she spoke.

Tokiya saw this. A fang of guilt rushed through him and he went rigid again. He felt his hands tighten on the mug so he set it down on the balustrade.

"Actually, that's not the original. . . I smashed the real one down." He confessed looking sideways to Fuuko. "Rai-The chip is lying inside the dolls chest so I destroyed it. I asked my secretary to order another one in Disney Land after Boxing Day."

"Can I have one more question?"

"Are you sure it's the last one?" Tokiya teased. His smirked was playful and his eyes were warm with mischief.

Fuuko glared at him. "I'm not sure."

"Ahuh." He lamely answered that gained him a painful jab on the ribs.

"While you're catching your breath there, "She begun, watching him hyperventilating, with satisfaction. "Why is Kurei so protective on us? I mean he can take the chips away and we're all happy again right?"

He laughed loudly. He doesn't want to repeat this again to anyone but Fuuko was asking for it. "The chips contain data that affect us. Me and Onee-san, I mean. Data about our grandfather."

"Meguri Kyouza?"

"Yeah. We owed it to him. The company, our money, even this house. Mori paid him enough for all of his misdeeds." Fuuko noted a balding of fist in Tokiya's hands. "He left all is money to me. We used it to keep the company alive. Lin Jeung traced it down to us and instead of frightening Kurei to death he just sends death threats to everybody's love ones. Raiha who stole the chips, got you and December. And Kurei, well us."

"You lost me there Mi-chan." She pin-pointed with winkled nose. "And you still don't answer my question."

He chuckled again. Like he was keeping a private joke, Fuuko noticed. "Ah you see, Kurei and Onee-chan has a thing."

"What do you mean by 'thing'?"

"You know. The thing. . . They are dating."

He was smiling mischievously. And Fuuko can't help but to do the same.

"You're kidding right?" She said giggling.

"Actually, I wish I am. . ." He muttered darkly.

"And you're ok with it?"

"Hey I thought that's the last question?"

She jabbed him painfully on the head this time. "I said I'm not sure."

"Fine! But can you hold your fist till further notice? I'm quite fond of my life, thank you!" He retorted while nursing his head.

"Figures." She muttered sarcastically. Maybe, his answer can wait this time. "Am, one more question for this day."

"Fine!"

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before?"

That. . . he didn't expect. But he promised December he was going to tell Fuuko everything. This is a big shot after all. . .

"Because I didn't want you to have wrong notions for Raiha-san."

---

A/N: There! Are you happy now? (pouting). Click tools, word count and whoa! What the hell? Must be the reason for almost having hypoglycemia. Hehe! My ATP is running low so I'll leave you with the usual reminders. Don't. Forget. To. Review! Ok, Ja ne!

P.S. I was rereading (I'm doing second readings now?!) and found Mi-chan, sounding like Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen for goodness sake! The humble vampire! Gomen nasai for the OOC-ness. . . (Sniffing)


	17. Chapter 17

I don't have any excuse except the writer's block or what commonly known as the nightmare of every author and reader here in the fandom. But I love Flame of Recca so much to quit what I already started. So please be patient for this chapter because I somehow lost my ability to write but I hope with all my might that you'll understand. ^_^ Also, grammatical errors are surely on the way as I refuse to reread and check because of too excitement for uploading this. I miss you guys and I'm sure you feel the same for December.

**syNemYoA**: Gee, thankz man! (Bow, bow, bow) I'm blushing now . . . Ahaha! You're going to love the last chapter.

**renz_09**: Look who's talking, Grumpy. My. Love. Life. Is. Fine. Ok, thanks for the review and don't forget my PASALABONG. I want the Seven Dwarf Pillars in your studio and I don't care if L.A.'s Disney studio will collapse if you pull them out. Do something about it! (Serious face)

**shinji-san**: (Pssst! Let's pretend that Renz can't read this) That guy got some serious issues. (Sigh) Can you please tell him that if you want me to answer your calls, don't make it in ungodly hours? Coz my duties are always in night shifts. Oi, Oi, what about the cars?! Are you insulting my gender. . . again?! I live in a life surrounded by boys, guess it finally paid off. . . (Pouting) Seriously dudez, please send me proper reviews. O_ov

**satomika**: Anou, thank you for your time, listening to my whines. I appreciate that. (Sniffing) I love you man. . . (Sobbing this time) But anyway. Damnation! You'll be busy soon. . . What about Faye Valentine?! (Pouting)

**freezegurl**: Hurray! A newbie reviewie! Wehehe! Thanks for your review---possessed? Ok let me fix that. (Dialing) Hello, is this Shibuya Psychic Research? (Answer) Naru-chan! Where's Mai? (Answer) I see. I have an assignment for you. Send the whole team right away! Leave Masako and Ayako. (Answer) Sure silly. I'll pay you double and I'll go out with you---(Dial tone) Grats! That narcissist! Can you believe it! He hung up! Anyway, freezegurl, consider Mi-chan spirit free! (Ooooooh Mi-chaaaaaaaaaaan! Someone here wants to exorcist you!)

**Suryasree**: Er, what is MKu? Hehe! I agree . . . Thanks, I'll update as soon as I can. And yeah. You hit a jackpot again! ^_^ And oh, do the LP thingy soon!

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: **Nobuyuki Anzai own Flame of Recca. Not Sodium Nitrate.

**My Parents Are Giving Me a Headache**

**By: Sodium Nitrate**

**Chapter Seventeen: Novelties Of One Happy Family**

"Jeez, mom! Stop fidgeting!" December hissed at Fuuko.

The statement was followed by slightly shaking of the bed as December duck for cover in the sky blue comforter they are now sharing. Fuuko looked at her right on what she thought was nonchalant glancing. Her daughter's silver hair was the only visible part of her body and the little hands supporting the blanket up to cover her now invisible face. The dim lighting of the lamp cast a dashing glows on the feisty wad of silver in the king size bed.

She risked another glance and her eyes meet a pair of gray eyes. Quick as flash, she turned to another direction. She would look directly in anything, including the sun, but not that pair of eyes, or any body part that belongs to the man possessing those. And in seconds she felt hot blood rush to her face. She silently thanked kami-sama that they didn't leave the main light on.

To her surprise, the man she was currently cursing on her head snorted loudly. Unfortunately December heard it too and the little devil somehow controlled laughter, exploded.

"That's it! I'm going back to my bed!" She growled and then bolted quickly out of the bed.

"Mom,"

"Fuuko,"

December and Tokiya said at the same time.

"What?!" She growled again her body twisted in an odd direction. Half's aching to reach the door and the lower part routed to the spot near the bed, where she glared at both of them. Her question sounded whinny and annoyed.

"Are you taking back your words?"

"Are you whining?"

They said again in unison.

"No and no!"

Both of them looked at her like they were daring her to step away from them. And then, for the first time in her life she admitted defeat. She pulled her side of the converter reluctantly and lay down obediently. She silently cursed herself for giving December her words without thinking first.

She remembered what happen that afternoon.

_The shoppers arrived earlier than they expected. It was just hour after she demanded the truth from Tokiya, if you would call that demanding. He was the one who wants a conversation anyway._

_She was glad they arrived before dinner. She was expecting that they would freak out and will call the cop before Mifuyu would realize that it's midnight already. December was skipping merrily and was almost screaming after finding Fuuko in the kitchen. She had never seen her so happy in her seven years but she didn't notice anything fishy at first. The dinner went smoothly even if Kurei decided to stay for dinner._

_And then the scary part came. . ._

"_Mom, I have some confession to make." December declared all knowingly. But nothing like a guilty killer confessing an unwanted crime. She was serious, at least that was Fuuko's impression, but her gray eyes was sparkling in what she thought was mischief._

_After dinner, they decided to grace the living room with their presence drinking warm tea she and Mifuyu made. But the brunette was down stairs, bidding Kurei farewell for all they care. _

_After hearing her daughter's voice, Tokiya looked up from the thick book he was now reading. He was curious enough not to pretend he wasn't eavesdropping. His eyes meet Fuuko's and they both exchange a 'what the?' look, both of their fine brows met in curiosity. _

_And then on one breathe December explained everything he and Tokiya plotted in the past. About how they are just acting at first but the fate found them too funny for convenience, played dirty and they ended being blasted by karma._

_At first Fuuko didn't know how to react or what to say at the very least. But December's eyes brim with tears and she ended up consoling her by saying she's not mad at all. _

"_All I wanted is a happy family!" December managed to say between hysterical sobs. She keeps patting her back while she sniffs freely on Fuuko's shoulder._

"_Sweetie, you can have it. It's your right and I'll promise to give you that." Fuuko stated. Her eyes were misting but she was determined to show her daughter she was strong._

"_Really?"_

"_I promised."_

_And December's wicked grin escaped._

_Me and my big mouth._ Fuuko silently cursed.

And minutes after the treaty, Fuuko found herself on Tokiya's bed with December in their middle.

"One happy family shares bed you know?" December exclaimed when Fuuko tried to protest.

"You should sleep now December. Enough with the fun." Tokiya commanded in a calm voice. "Your tutors will arrive tomorrow and I don't want you all sulky."

"Hmpt! Look who's talking." December muttered. She hates it when her parents use that tone. "But—"

"No buts—"

"I couldn't sleep! There! Can you find a 'but' on that sentence?"

Tokiya sighed loudly.

"One happy parent read bedtime story to their youngster." December declared in a smug tone.

"One happy parent read bedtime story to their "no-scheming" youngster." Tokiya retorted with another smug tone.

It was Fuuko's turn to heave a sigh. The two continued to bicker until Tokiya snapped and laid down his final weapon.

"Find! I'll read you a bedtime story but not 'novels' you understand? Your choices are limited to those stories with a queen, prince and fairies or something like that."

"Yaiks!" December squeaked merrily and runs towards the door. She was back before any of them gotten over the initial shock, with a thick book on her hands.

"I told you, no novels!" Tokiya said exasperated.

"_A midsummer night's dream _is not a novel. It's a play!" She said laughing. "And it has a queen, prince and fairies involve."

Tokiya groaned. He had never dream to meet his living replica. He was aware that he is a big pain to those people who know him and he was somehow proud of it. Now, he also became fully aware how are they feeling whenever he uses that talent of his. He began reading and to his surprise, December's eyelids drop after the first act.

"I like her but I like her better when she's sleeping." Tokiya said.

"Me too." Fuuko said with a soft laughter, tucking December deeper into the comforter. "She's so cute. She's like your everyday seven years old."

"I agree." Tokiya chortled looking at his daughter, peacefully sleeping. He sets the book down on his side and snuggled closer.

"Mi-chan, do you think a fairy put an elixir in both of us then?" Fuuko muttered hugging December with her left arm. She was thinking about Puck, the king of fairies' servant in _A Midsummer Night's Dream._

"Your weird today, you know that Fuuko?"

"Well, I was just thinking how our life became sort of out of order after the SODOM adventure." Fuuko sighed. "Sure, Recca and Yanagi ended up getting married, that was unpredictable, but you and me? Never in my wildest dream! And now look, we have December."

"I see your point." Tokiya said smiling for himself. He was looking at Fuuko's arm on top of December. For a moment he felt an urge to put his hands on top of hers. "But I don't think that's an enchantment. In normal world, people make their destiny. It's their choice."

"Do you mean it's your choice then?" Fuuko had asked before even thinking.

"You confuse me."

"I mean, you choose to be with me then? You choose to be 'infatuated'?"

Tokiya laugh loudly in amazement. He never expected this kind of talk with Fuuko not when they were both used to bickering and nonsense argument since he came back. He never dreamt of having a conversation about their past. That was, for him (and he was sure for Fuuko too) was an awkward subject. But then again, as he was thinking, they never had a chance to talk about it.

"Not Lysander!" December screamed and both of them stiffed as their daughter stirred finally settling herself with her hand and feet on top of Tokiya.

"Sorry." Tokiya muttered on top of December's silver hair, peering at Fuuko's reaction.

"She talks in her sleep when she's tired." Fuuko said chuckling softly.

"I was amazed by your question." Tokiya muttered still looking at Fuuko. "I never expected you to think that was just infatuation."

"What would you call our affair then?" Fuuko said shocked. She peered on top of December's head too, to look at Tokiya.

"That was more on like Hermia and Lysander to me then turned Catherine and Heathcliff afterwards." Tokiya sighed

"I was very confused at that time when I learned you were having December. I thought living would benefit us both because I never see my self falling in love at that age. I thought, I was just feeling grateful for you accompanying me all the time. Of course I was never afraid of the responsibility, I was just afraid of what would be the outcome, of you and me after a year or so. Would we be the same? With this little monster on the middle? Or would be the parent who was trying hard to make it work and then will split up and hurt December?"

"I see your point." Fuuko stated looking at the ceiling. She never expected that kind of perspective not from Mikagami and her hating him for leaving them with all this year.

"But sometimes, I was thinking. What if I didn't leave? What will happen if we take the risk?" Tokiya voiced out sadly. Kissed December's head softly and then looked at Fuuko. She was smiling at him sadly too.

"From Hermia and Lysander to Catherine and Heathcliff to Fuuko and Tokiya."

Tokiya smiled. "I see your point."

They looked at each other smiling contently with December's peaceful breathing on the background.

---

Tokiya's voice drifted as if a sound controller was turning it off lower and lower. She was having a good time manipulating her parents on her newly discovered scheme but she knows she was being pulled to a stupor now and in any moment soon she was about to dream.

And sure enough as her sight went totally black, Tokiya and Fukko's voice was turned into a dream like quality. It reminded her of the scene in _Eclipse _where Bella, Edward and Jacob got stuck by a snowstorm in the middle of the forest with only a small tent to protect them.

By the sound of it, it looks like Tokiya and Fuuko was talking about their past. And by some miracle they where not bantering. As Fuuko said "I mean you choose to be with me then? You choose to be 'infatuated'?" her dream started.

She was alone on a theater with the curtain dropped down, but after minutes of waiting a play started. To her surprise, Tokiya and Fuuko was the main character playing Lysander and Hermia. And as they elope, sneaking into a forest, Noako and Raiha appeared playing Helena and Demetrius. On and on the play went well and even if she knows what will happen next, it didn't stop her to screamed, "Not Alysander!" when her Daddy Domon appeared as Puck and put an elixir on a sleeping Lysander accidentally.

She was watching intently and was having an urge to climb the stage and touch Demetrius whom she missed so much. But two voices (Fuuko's and Tokiya's) made her intrigued. So she found herself watching the play and listening to the voices at the same time.

When the show and the conversation stopped, she remembers no more of what she dreams next as she was thinking and pondering about it until a faint light woke her up.

Her eyes flew open in an instant remembering what happen last night. The first thing that caught her sight is pair of pale hands holding her. She follows the owner of the hands and was not surprise to see Fuuko and Tokiya both on her side. She smiled in spite of her self thinking this would be a candied moment if only she had her camera.

_A candied moment. _She was thinking, grinning wildly.

---

Someone is giggling. That was the thought that brought Tokiya out of unconsciousness. A faint light was coming out of his curtain that makes it impossible for him to open his eyelids. He wanted to talk and order December to keep quite for a moment but he was still sleepy. Instead he groped closer to his daughter while resting his head on top of hers. His nose felt the softness of her hair. The smells reminded him of strawberry field. Did December change her brand of shampoo?

Someone giggled again followed by weird mechanical sound. And before he knew what was happening, the wind was knocked out of his lungs when December pushed him with surprising strength. His remaining desire to sleep vanished along with his oxygen supply.

"December, what the?" he groggily complained.

"Mi-chan you asshole!" Someone screamed followed by whacking of pillow in his face.

December giggled again.

"Over here Tokiya." December said while waving some ten feet away from his bed. She was grinning maniacally holding a silver digital camera on her right hands. And that's when he realized what the weird mechanical sound is. December was taking picture while he was sleeping. And the odd question is what is so amusing?

But before he can even asked, someone bolted rather aggressively out of the bed shouting, "Give me that camera!" December squeaked loudly then run for it as Fuuko followed suit.

And Tokiya found himself grinning from ear to ear. He wasn't sure why at first and that made him slightly annoyed. Mentally shaking his head, he got up quickly to follow the two female. He was quite sure that no mater how mad Fuuko is, he will still feel sorry when she find herself destroying her own gift for December.

He found them on the bottom of the stare. But instead of chasing, they were both frozen solid looking at something or someone on the door. Seeing them, he quickened his step until he reached them. In an instant, he yanked both of them out to hide them behind him. But when he looked up it was not a sight he was expecting.

Three of them ogled at an old man. He was leaning at his wooden cane but that didn't diminish any pride or authority he was obviously carrying. His eyes bore at December, to Tokiya and then settled to Fuuko.

He looked at Tokiya again with unreadable expression.

"My, my Tokiya. What a happy family you have."

---

A/N: I know what're you thinking? She leaved us hanging for a long time then uploaded a very short chappie! I promised you a better one next time and it will be sooner than you think. Same old, same old! Reviews are fully appreciated as it brings inspiration and unexplainable joy to the author! ^_^ Happy Christmas everyone!


	18. Chapter 18

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**My Parents Are Giving Me a Headache**

**By: Sodium Nitrate**

**Chapter Eighteen: Who's To Blame When Everything Turned Dark Blue**

Tokiya saw the loathing in those cataract field eyes. The old man is looking at him like he was a slimy maggot on his over shine shoes. And he doesn't like it. . . He keeps muttering you're rising above; you're rising above but stopped almost immediately when those pairs of deadly human organs gave another insulting stare to his daughter and the mother of his only child.

He made a fake coughed and compost himself to what little dignity he have while wearing those pajamas and introduce his two girls. "Mr. Takashi, this is Fuuko and our daughter, December." He paused for a moment giving the old man some time find his manner but he didn't badge up even a little. "Fuuko, this is Mr. Takashi, he's Naoko's grandfather."

Fuuko didn't say anything either. She can feel the anger radiating from Tokiya and saying anything that might provoke the fighter within them is not wise. Not in front of their daughter. She nearly lost it when the man stoop down a little to level December's face and say in a mocking voice, "It's your fault if your daddy lose the company, he's car, he's money, this house. It's your fault and entirely your fault."

Tokiya and Fuuko both opened their mouth to retaliate but December quivered and buried her face to her mother. They can hear her sniffing while the man turned to leave without saying goodbye.

**(o.O) ).' This story is brought to you by, The Hamsters! '.( (O.o)**

**Give your own disgusting rat a home today!**

Two days passed and December is still shaken by that visit. No matter how they cheer her, she's still overly quiet, a characteristic that will scare the hell out of people who knew the kid too well. She eats and plays but always shaking her head when somebody brings out the topic. It was like a nightmare for Tokiya and Fuuko. Cuddling her is the only thing that made her feel safe.

On the third day of her uncharacteristic behavior, she received a surprise visit from Recca and Yanagi. She ate everything that Yanagi cooked and had a normal conversation with her two favorite people until Recca asked her what's wrong. Her grey eyes went wide with fear and unconventionally run over the topic and her visitor. They seen her hiding on Mifuyu's garden but decided they better leave her be.

"It must be pain having a very smart kid huh? She knows what the old guy means. She thinks that Naoko's grandfather will going to fire you in their company now that your engagement with his granddaughter is postponed." Recca pointed while seeping tea with his own wife, Fuuko and Tokiya on the later abnormally large family table. "It is postponed, is it Mikagami?" He gave Tokiya an icy glare daring him to say anything that will contradict his belief.

Tokiya snorted. "Please!" He set down his own mug and folded himself gracefully in one of the sofa. "He can't fire me! He doesn't own the company."

"But his company and yours merged so they can save each other from bankruptcy, baka!"Fuuko yelled.

Tokiya just cocked one of his eyebrows coolly. "That's why contract are made so lawyers can take care of this things. He can't pull his money without being sued by the president." He smirked in the word president. Then he muttered not meaning for the others to hear, "Alzeimered old man . . . If he step his shoe again in my threshold, I will drag him to the nearest nursing home."

Fuuko opened her mouth to retort but instead of words, stuttering came out. When she finally found her reasons she said indignantly, "Well, there's still something here that says it's Tokiya Mikagami's fault." She smirked at him when he nearly choked on his tea. "Why do you have to postpone the engagement? It's your fault!"

"Because!" Tokiya Begun but Recca, Yanagi and Fuuko are looking at him weirdly. Their eyes are waiting eagerly for his answer. "Oh, please . . ."

"You can't change the subject forever, pal!" Fuuko yelled again.

"Did you just call him pal?" Recca laughed.

"I'm not changing the subject for my own cost! If we keep on talking about it I will have to point out this is partly your fault!" Tokiya yelled too. Well, he said it louder than what everybody is use to.

"How come this is my fault?" Fuuko asked confuse.

Tokiya paused to think, deliberating his retort thoroughly. "If you haven't dated Raiha in the first place, you wouldn't have got into trouble and Naoko and I will be still engage." He felt himself slightly blushing.

Fuuko saw Mikagami's ears reddened while he's trying to hide his face on his cup and saucer. But it was nothing compared to what she was feeling. Her face felt like she caught some of Recca's old flame. Then she heard Recca muttered "Burned!" that made her lost her temper. She grabbed the nearest thing she could find and smacked the raven haired with it. Seeing it's her old harisen fan, she turned around to give Tokiya what he was laughing about.

"Ouch!"

"Hands off Kirisawa!"

"I met Raiha the same year I met you, Mikagami!" Fuuko rose on her defense. "So that didn't change anything. It's still your fault!"

"Is that what we're doing now? Blame anyone way, way back December's time?" There was a challenge on Tokiya's voice.

"Maybe!" Fuuko accepted the challenge.

"Then let's blame Hanabishi!" Tokiya turned on and pointed his index fingers on Recca, who almost jump in shock. "If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have met each other and possibly Raiha!"

Recca sucked deep air putting fair amount of oxygen on his brain. The whole thing works so his answer came immediately. "Blame Kurei! If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have rescued Hime from the mansion and I wouldn't need any of your help in the UBS tournament. So, you wouldn't have met each other and possibly Raiha."

"Is it really Kurei? Any other takers?" Fuuko joked.

"I think its Mori's fault." Tokiya mused.

"No, no! It's my fault!" Three heads tuned on the brunette next to them. She was so silent all the time that they all forgotten her presence. "If I didn't meet Recca-kun, rescuing is not needed because Kurei and Mori wouldn't have known anything about me or my power." Yanagi sniffed tears threatening to fall down.

Recca, true to his pledge as a loyal ninja, jumped to the rescue. He snaked his hands on Yanagi's waist and consoled her while she buried her face on his shoulder. Tokiya and Fuuko deadpanned while pretending to drink their tea. There's no point on arguing about this part. It is Yanagi's fault. However, when Recca signal them to go on they both rise on the occasion.

Tokiya coughed and took the first blaming. "It's Kagero's fault. If it wasn't for her carelessness, Kurei wouldn't have time traveled with Recca. It will save us all the trouble."

Fuuko agreed. "It is Kagero's fault. She shouldn't have performed the forbidden enchantment. She should have let Recca die on that war."

It works. Yanagi said "Thanks" and his husband said "Hey!"

"I didn't give you permission to blame my mother!"

"It's father's fault then!" Tokiya and Fuuko chorused then Fuuko explained. "He should have contented himself with only one wife."

"Hear, hear!" Tokiya agreed, drinking more tea.

"Could we blame the ninja war instead?" Recca suggested irritably.

"Deal." Tokiya agreed. "It's Recca's ancestors fault."

"Hey!"

"Wait." Yanagi paused to wipe her tears and continued. "If none of this would have happen, December wouldn't even be born!"

A long silence followed Yanagi observation. But Tokiya and Fuuko were exchanging a thought that never crosses their mind before or if it did it sounds ridiculous or impossible. What if there is no December? Fuuko's eyes melted on Tokiya's grey ones. They both smiled, knowing what's on each other's mind.

The staring session broke when the Mikagami's maid entered panting and panicking while saying something on rapid Spanish. Fuuko's heart leaps and palpates. She wanted to ask Tokiya what's wrong but the later ran together with the maid who's pointing something downstairs. Recca and Yanagi exchanged a worried look and together, they followed Tokiya, Fuuko and the maid that lead them on the garden.

The first sight that caught their attention is Mifuyu gasping for breath while soaking in pond water. She was panicking too and was being calm by the butler who is also soaking wet. A second maid followed their arrival almost immediately clutching a bunch of clean towel. Bernard the Butler wrapped one of them to Mifuyu while she was trying to reach for Tokiya and Fuuko.

"Nee-san, calm down. I need you to tell me what happen." Tokiya knelt down on the ground where his sister is sitting. His arms are starting to numb because of how Mifuyu is gripping it albeit he tried to soothe her while watching her eyes getting wider and wider as she grasp for more air.

Finally she broke down into tears while narrating what happen. "I-I was here with December when suddenly, somebody pushed me on the pond. Something caught my ankle, I think its weed or something and if Bernard didn't come I could have drown. But I see. . . "More tears cascaded on her already wet face. " I see somebody took December. . ."

All of them froze.

"Who is it, Nee-san. Tell me!" Tokiya almost yelled.

"It was Raiha-kun."

**(o.O) ).' This story is brought to you by, The Hamsters! '.( (O.o)**

**Give your own disgusting rat a home today!**

I've been a bad author didn't I? I'm so sorry! (T^T) I don't want to promise faster updates because I might break it again. R&R? Thankies!


End file.
